Love Fury Passion
by PikaDarkness
Summary: As Ash and Brock return to Kanto from the Sinnoh region, they visit Misty, who soon accompanies them back to Pallet Town. But Delia isn't the only person waiting for them.
1. Misty Returns

Love Fury Passion

By PikaDarkness

Chapter 1

Misty Returns

_"Ship has now docked in Cerulean city! Hope you all enjoyed your cruise! Remember to take all belongings with you!"_

Ash Ketchum sighed, that voice had repeated over the loudspeaker over a hundred times already.

Brock Slate nudged him. "Come on Ash, we have to go. We promised Misty we'd visit her!"

Earlier that week, Ash had called up Misty. It was just a catch-up call, which ended in Ash promising a visit.

Of course Ash took no heed to the excited squeak in her voice when he said he was coming. Instead he thought she was happy just to see him then about that 'icky love stuff' he still couldn't handle.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu's voice interrupted his trainers thoughts.

"Wha'? Sorry, lets go!" Ash ran off the boat and down the ramp. He heard the huff of his best friend pumping his legs to keep up. "Come on, Brock! I thought you were fast!"

"You'd be slow if you ate three pies and four sausage rolls! I'd be lucky not to get indigestion!" Brock shouted back, chuckles breaking through his speech.

"Now who's the pig?!" Ash asked, humour in every syllable.

"Shut up!" Brock barked, puffing loudly.

Ash laughed giddily, and worked his legs faster. Brock moaned. "Come on Brockie, you can use the exercise!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Brock was too tired to reply to that, Pikachu leapt off his trainers shoulder, and ran faster then his two friends.

"Pi pika pi!" Now he was the one doing the commanding.

Ash understood that. "I'm coming. You have four legs, I only have two." Major disadvantage. "Slow down will ya?"

Pikachu shook his head, managing to quicken his pace. "Pi cha! Pi Pi Pi!" He was calling for Togepi, after ages of not seeing his best buddy, he was itching to get to the gym.

There was no reply, the two boys had no oxygen to call back.

After minutes of endless running, they stopped. Brock had fallen to his knees, Ash was bent over grasping his thighs. Pikachu however, was fighting fit.

"Ash! Brock! Pikachu!" A female voice called. All three looked up.

Cerulean City Gym. They ran the whole way.

"Misty!" Brock cried.

Ash could only stare at her as she ran towards them. It had been to long. Misty stopped infront of him. She had grown, especially her hair.  
"Hi, Ash," she mumbled, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"H-hi Misty," Ash muttered, smiling a little. "Where's Togepi?" He looked around for the egg Pokemon, who always travelled in her arms.

Misty jerked her finger to the gym. "Sleeping. She was so set on seeing Pikachu again, but it couldn't wait to conk out either." She chuckled, and for some reason a faint blush crept on her cheeks. "How was Sinnoh?"

"Not much different to Kanto and Hoenn... met this girl named Dawn..."

Misty felt jealousy burn her insides. Brock looked at them interestedly, he loved the moments his two best friends had had frequently when they were travelling. "Was she nice?"

"Ah, yeah I guess so." Ash reached up to scratch his head, oblivious to the reason why Misty was asking this. "How has it been here?"

Misty gave a noise of disgust. "Its been horrible! Paperwork, fight, paperwork, fight. Its a daily routine here. All the trainers are whingey little babies when my Staryu beats them."

Ash laughed. "Still got that?"

"Yes I have, Staryu is a loyal Pokemon!" Misty retorted defensively.

Brock couldn't stand being left out anymore. "Hello Mist, been a while."

"Oh hi Brock! Yeah it certainly has, like... I don't know, two years maybe?" The red-haired girl estimated, her math had gotten a tad bit stronger, because of the gym's bills.

Ash smiled. "Two years has gone fast."

"I know," Brock sighed. "Seems like yesterday we all split up."

That brought a lot of memories for Misty. She hated having to leave them, especially Ash. "Yeah... and then I had to go back to this rotten gym." She stuck her tongue out in distaste. "You want to come inside? I just had an inspection, so its in tip-top shape- and Ash, don't even think of messing it up!" She added in warning.

"I wasn't going to," Ash chuckled, holding his hands up defensively. Brock grinned secretively, he missed this a lot. May and Dawn were fun, but they weren't like Misty... Ash never had that _zing _with them, there were no arguments between him and the two girls. No entertainment at all.

He expected them to have grown out of it, seeing as Misty was fifteen and Ash was fourteen. Old habits didn't die hard in their case.

"Brock hurry up!" Misty cried, already she and Ash were ten feet infront of him. "I'll lock you out you slowpoke!"

"Hey! I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Brock shouted, speeding up. "Geez! Never give a guy a chance to walk slowly now do you?"

Ash laughed. "Nope!" He looked at Misty and grinned, getting the same reaction back. "I'm hungry!" He suddenly wailed.

"Ash! You ate lunch two hours ago!" Brock pushed his friend, as they walked inside the gym. "You shouldn't be hungry!" The stomach on that boy never ceased to amaze him.

"Brock, your joking! Ash is always hungry, he has the stomach of a Gyrados!" Misty reminded him jokingly, looking at Ash the entire time. "Not even my Gyrados gets hungry every hour!"

"No, yours gets hungry every minute!" Ash remarked angrily, nobody comments on his eating habits and gets away with it. Not even Misty.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does-"

Brock stepped in. "Alright break it up! My god, we haven't even been talking very long, and you two are arguing. Give it a rest!"

The younger pair turned away from each other with a little 'humph'.

Misty was smiling to herself. Something's never change. That's how she liked it.

"Can I have something to eat now?" Ash burst out, his stomach giving a painful twinge.

"Its like feeding a black hole," Brock remarked. "Misty... where's your kitchen?" It had been so long since he'd been here, he'd forgotten where everything was.

"Down the hall, last door on the right," Misty instructed, punching Ash's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being so hungry all the time," Misty guessed, having no idea why she had hit him. Ash tutted and turned away. "A-Ash... how was Sinnoh _really_?" She suddenly asked, needing to know that his journies with her were not the same as the ones she wasn't there for.

"It was ok I guess... not as fun as Hoenn," Ash admitted.

Misty felt a pang of worry. "Was Sinnoh and Hoenn better then all the other regions?"

"No. I enjoyed travelling Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto. Why are you asking this?"

Brock heard their conversation from the kitchen, for some reason the hallway brought the echoes through. _Ash! You idiot! She likes you! _Brock shouted mentally to his friend. He stirred the noodles vigorously, hoping Ash would realise.

"N-no reason... I was just wondering."

"Ok..."

There was silence after that.

Misty got to her feet. "I'm gonna check on Brock..."

Pikachu jumped on Ash's lap. "Pika pika pi!" He was angry that his trainer had missed her intentions. How did he get stuck with a great Pokemon trainer... and a fool in everthing else?

"Oh she does not!" Ash differed, pushing his Pokemon's face jokingly. "You must be out of your mind. Did you hit your head on the ship?"

Pikachu gave him a stern look, before shaking his head and leaping away from him.

Ash sat contemplating his best friends words. Misty like him? Did the world end already? There was just no way someone like her, could possibly like someone like him. She could have been interested in his travels, she didn't really care who he'd been travelling with. Preposterous.

Then why'd the puzzle pieces fit? What he just thought had fit. But being Ash, he just ignored it. Exhaling loudly, he got to his feet and into the kitchen.

Misty was standing right beside Brock, looking over his shoulder at the noodles. She didn't glance up as the black-haired boy walked through the door. She felt oddly angry at him. His denseness got on her nerves. She wished she could shake sense into that boys large head.

"That smells great Brock!" Ash commented enthusiastically.

"Thanks Ash, it should be done in another minute. I just have to strain them."

_And I have to strain Ash! _Misty thought darkly, working her facial features into a bright look, if she didn't then she'd have an incensed expression. Her shoulder brushed into Ash's as they walked to the table, but he made a detour to a cupboard and pulled out three bowls.

"How'd you know where they were?" Misty asked, surprised. "You haven't been here for three years!"

Ash grinned. "I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be." He set one bowl infront of her, one where he was sitting and the last where he wanted Brock to sit.

"Humph... says the guy I heard walked into a tree."

"It was big!"

"It was a baby tree," Misty reminded him shrewdly. "How is that big?"

Ash blushed. "It was big."

Brock was shaking from silent laughter, he had informed Misty on that. "Bon appetite," he shouted, balancing the pot of noodles in his hands, trying not to burn himself.

Misty put a tea towel on the table, marking the place where he was to put the pot on.

Within minutes, they were eating Brock's fabulous food happily. Misty had forgotten how good his cooking was. She had lived on processed foods and take-away. If it wasn't for the excersise sessions with her Pokemon, and swimming laps of the pool, she'd be as fat as an Ursaring.

"Like, Misty, we're home!"

The fork in Misty's hand cluttered loudly to the table. "My sisters!" She gasped. "I forgot they were supposed to be coming home today."

Ash's face brightened. _She can come back to Pallet with me! _"That's cool," he commented, trying to mask his excitement. Brock however, let his loose.

"Oh what beauty!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "I swear I have never met three people with extravagant-"

A Pokeball burst from his belt. "Croakanau!" it shouted, and zapped his trainer, who immediately fainted.

"Wow, I've been replaced. Hi-five," Misty smiled at the Pokemon.

Croakanau slapped his paw against Misty's hand.

Ash couldn't help but laugh, attracting the Sensational Sisters eyes.

"Like, Misty what is he, like, doing here?" Daisy asked, narrowing her eyes at the embarrassed boy.

Misty growled. "He's visiting! But now you've come back... I'm travelling with him!" That sentence sent a good shiver down her spine. What goes around had finally come back around. Suddenly she was twelve and had just met Ash after fishing him from a lake.

Ash's heart skipped a beat. Daisy, Lily and Violet's jaws dropped.

"Misty, we have, like stuff planned!" Violet objected.

"So do I, and they've been on hold for two years! I kept the promise I made when you left. Now its my turn on freedom. Good luck with the gym girls... you'll need it," Misty sneered, loving that she now lost control of the stupid gym that imprisoned her.

"Mist! We haven't had the pleasures of catching up with our friends!" Daisy groaned, a wave of longing came over her. Her boyfriend had been on her mind since she left.

"Oh your alcoholic, sex-driven friends?" Misty laughed, bringing blushes to her sisters faces. "They don't miss you guys, I bet they haven't even called."

The sensational sisters were humiliated. "They were busy."

"We all know what they've been busy doing. Ash, Brock, Pikachu come on."

Brock had recovered from the attack and recalled Croakanau, Ash leapt from the table, chewing the last of his noodles. The boys slid past the girls and followed Misty to the stairs.

"I just have to get my bag and Togepi, wait here!" Misty shouted, already half-way up the stairs.

Daisy, Lily and Violet walked out of the kitchen and stared insolently at the boys. They just ruined their return.

"Togepriii!" Whined Togepi, its eyes begging for more sleep.

"Its ok Togepi, you can sleep on the way to Pallet Town," Misty soothed, shouldering her bag and getting a tighter grip on her best friend. She looked at Ash and Brock and smiled. "Lets go."

The old days had come at last.

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope that wasn't much of a drag... it gets more interesting as this story progresses. The summary probably gave the person away... but oh well! This story has already been written, I just have to post weekly or three day chapters. It won't be like my **_**Whisper In The Wind**_** story, where Chapter 24 was posted five months after the last chapter had been done :) I swear that thing is going to be done soon. I hope your not getting sick of me posting every story with Misty in it, but if your a May or Dawn fan then **_**The Return Of Ashley **_**is for you! Lol I'm advertising my stories on this one. Oh and by the way, I made Togepi a girl... coz it seems female! And Pikachu is obviously a boy LOL! **

**Keep Reading!**


	2. Travelling

Sorry, I know I said I would post three day chapters, but I can't wait to show you guys this story! Besides its been a day- how much more could you want? Hehe

Love Fury Passion

By PikaDarkness

Chapter 2

Travelling

Ash, Brock and Misty walked down the familiar dirt road they had once walked down to get Ash's badge. It was a relief to Misty to be walking away from the gym this time.

"This is great, huh guys?" Brock sighed, breathing in the untainted air.

Ash agreed feverently, looking at the wilderness and a powerful rush of memories came back to him; Misty trying to get him to go to another gym instead of Cerulean, and him agreeing to go after he'd been to that one.

Misty remained silent, listening to the happy buzzing of the crickets. She hummed softly to the melody they were making. Ash's eyes swivelled to her, smiling as she looked calm and content.

Togepi was snoring in her arms, the infant Pokemon still not able to go long periods of time without sleep.

"Can we take a break now?" Misty asked suddenly, two hours into the walk.

Brock nodded. "I suppose it'd do us some good."

They sat down on the ground, before Ash took off his bag, and used it as a pillow. The blue cloudless sky looked down upon him, and he smiled. A few Pigeot's flew across the sky, and he watched them fly out of sight. He looked to his left, and Misty was doing the same thing. When he looked to his right, Brock was sitting up and watching the two of them.

"What's up, Brock?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Nothing, just enjoying the scenery," Brock replied innocently, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ash let that pass, for the surroundings were spectacular. "I've missed the perfect weather here... its never the same anywhere else." He ended the sentence off with a little sigh.

"The storms here are still pretty wild though," Misty giggled.

Ash grinned. "Storms here are the best."

Brock nodded in agreement. "Its great to be back again."

The boys were doing a lot of reminiscing over past experiences they had shared with the very girl now back in their lives.

"I can't wait to get home..." Ash mumbled to himself, he missed his mother, everyday that she wasn't there he missed her. Just like he had been with Misty, but his dreams had to be fulfilled... even if that meant leaving the ones you love behind. Such irony of life.

"I think we should get going now," Misty sighed, sitting up fully. "We've had our rest."

The boys nodded, agreeing with her. Ash dusted off his bag, and Pikachu leapt sleepily on his shoulder.

"Tired Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning his head to get a closer look at his buddy.

The Pokemon nodded, his paw wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Pi, pi cha."

"Jump down in my arms, you can get some sleep for a while... unless you prefer the Pokeball?" He added in a whisper.

Pikachu jumped into the open arms of his trainer, snuggling his head into Ash's stomach.

Misty got her arms underneath Togepi's small body, and gently lifted her back into her arms. As the Pokemon jerked, Misty started to hum a lullaby to her, and her eyes closed and she drifted back off to sleep.

"What song are you singing?" Ash asked, watching Misty.

She blushed. "I made it up, its called 'Little Baby Togepi'... its the only thing that gets her to sleep."

Ash grinned. "Its a nice song."

Misty blushed crimson, she hid her face from him, trying to tell herself that he was commenting on the song, not her. "Thanks..."

"Does it have words?" Ash asked, the tune getting stuck in his head. It was beautiful and melodious... just like the person who was singing it.

She shook her head. "I haven't taken it that far yet, Togepi seems happy with me just humming it."

"It might work better with words."

"Will you two lovebirds stop flirting and start walking?" Brock shouted at them, not bothering to slow down for them, even though the two trainers had sleeping Pokemon in their hands.

"Shut up Brock!" Ash growled, powerwalking over to him, trying hard not to jiggle Pikachu to much- he didn't feel like being thundershocked. Misty kept pace, gliding smoothly so sleep for Togepi was a breeze. "You know Brock, its interesting that you tell us not to 'flirt' as you say... when everytime you see a girl your pleading desperately for them to like you."

Brock had no comment on that. Misty stifled an overpowering fit of laughter, Ash had caught him there.

They travelled for another five hours, with only three rest periods consisting of five minutes. Ash was glad that Misty wasn't like May; complaining all the time about walkign to much. Dawn was ok too, but she would still whinge occasionally.

"Prii!" Togepi yawned, catching Misty's attention. She looked down, alarmed at the infant, expecting her to have hurt herself somehow.

"Hello, have a good sleep?" She cooed, rubbing Togepi under the chin.

The Pokemon didn't understand the human language yet, even if she had been surrounded by it since she'd come out of her shell. Togepi was at least three years, but it took longer for Pokemon to get used to everything. Misty had encountered a Togepi trainer once, and was told that it took them five years to fully develop all their basic needs.

"How long 'till we get to Pallet Town?" Ash asked, getting impatient. He had hoped to get home before nightfall, but he'd need a pretty big miracle to pull that one off.

Brock checked his watch. "Possibly another day... we've only just entered the Viridian Forest."

Ash groaned exasperately. There was no miracle in the world that could get him there tonight. "Could Staravia fly us there?"

"Staravia?" Misty asked, confused.

"Its a flying type, I caught it in Hoenn," Ash explained, a grin spreading on his face.

Brock shook his head. "Staravia can't carry three people." He was right, it would be a feat for it to even carry one.

Misty's brow furrowed, the only flying types she knew Ash to own was Charizard and Pigeot. A lot had changed since she seperated from them, and she really wished she had gotten the opportunity to go with him.

"I wonder how all my other Pokemon are doing at Proffessor Oak's," Ash mumbled, he had missed them incredibly. "When we get home you wanna see them?"

"Maybe the day after, Ash... we'd be completely exhausted, plus it'd give you an opportunity to capture more. Goodness knows there has to be a hundred more flying, grass or bug types for you to catch," Brock reminded him. "Hey Mist, what's wrong?"

Misty had stopped in her tracks, a look of horror on her face. "Bugs," she shivered.

Ash laughed. "Still got those crazy fears, I see."

"Bugs," Misty repeated.

Ash walked up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her off. "There is nothing harmful about a bug," he reminded her, gritting his teeth.

"I've told you before, I. Don't. Like. Bugs," She grumbled, reluctantly wrenching her hand from his. "They are disgusting... revolting... egregious..." she started raving on about what bugs were to her.

"Man, this is just like the way you acted when I caught Caterpie! Can't you see past there type?"

"No! They are pestilent and I wish I could burn the lot of them!"

Ash was shaking with anger now, he hated anyone who spoke of Pokemon the way she was. "Maybe they'd say the same about you! You can't even give them a chance!"

"I have a pretty good reason not to!"

"Because of _type_?" Ash screeched, loosing it completely. "That is really pitiful Misty, even for you!" His yelling had awoken Pikachu, Ash turned and stormed off, leaving his friends stunned at his words.

Misty felt close to tears, his last comment hurt her badly. She had forgotten how bad their fights could be, or how angry they would make each other everyday just for the fun of it. Brock put an arm around her comfortingly, Ash might have been upset at her words, but she should never have said that to Misty.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Misty whimpered, biting her lip to stop the tears that were building in her eyes.

"Ash had no right to say that."

Misty shook her head. "He did... I shouldn't judge Pokemon based on type."

"Its ok to be afraid of something, Ash is just to much in love with them all he can't see that," Brock explained gently, his brotherly instincts coming out.

Ash was angry, no he was furious. Pokemon had feelings too, she was like Team Rocket in a way; seeing past the good qualities into what it would do to please them.

"Ash! Wait up!" Brock's voice met his ears, he turned. Both he and Misty were running after him. "Don't take off like that!"

He just shrugged. "Sorry." He looked Misty up and down, then turned away and started walking again.

His friends were at his side, keeping pace easily. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, wiping his eyes. He nipped his trainers ear gently in a gesture of saying hello.

"Hi Pikachu." Ash smiled up at him. "Sleep good buddy?"

"Pi!"

"That's good. We'll be stopping soon, its getting dark."

Misty and Brock looked up, the sky was now fading into a light purple colour. They hadn't noticed how late it was getting. Misty liked the fact that they'd be sleeping in the wilderness, for she hadn't done that in a while. She longed to take out her sleeping bag and drift off right now, just so she could remember what it was like.

Brock however was not looking forward to it, he wanted to go to a Pokemon Centre and flirt with Nurse Joy... but he'd settle for Officer Jenny if she happened to be riding nearby, which was a big impossibility. But he had to suck it up, just one more day, and he'd be with his beloved again.

"Come on guys, we better set up here. We won't make it much further tonight," Misty sighed, oh how she wished night had not settled in now.

Mentally Ash agreed, but externally he said nothing. He dropped his bag, and fell to his knees, he zipped it open and pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Shouldn't we light a fire for extra warmth?" Brock asked, doing the same thing as Ash.

"Its summer, I don't think we need it," Ash muttered. "Besides, we should be warm enough." He took off his vest, showing his white undershirt. Misty had been expecting the black shirt with the orange zig-zag like he used to wear... but he'd probably grown out of that.

The night air was the last thing they felt on their faces as they snuggled in their sleeping bags, finding sleep easily.

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright, next chapter is when the action starts. I had to get them all warmed up for the big event- bahaha! I mainly centered around Ash and Misty's feelings, because that is the most prominant of the story, because a lot happens to Ash, and she's the- I'll just let you figure that one out for yourself! :) I hope you are enjoying this, I've been awake for fifteen hours now planning this all out... not to mention freezing my freaking butt off. Next week... Chapter 3! (Yes I have it written... but I like making you wait! Buahaha! If not next week, then in three days time depending on how fast I want this story to go.)**

**Keep Reading!**


	3. Home At Last

Love Fury Passion

By PikaDarkness

Chapter 3

Home At Last

The next morning, the trio were travelling down the Viridian dirt road, looking around at the suntouched trees.

"Beautiful day," Ash admired, walking in the middle of his friends, Pikachu walking infront. Birds were singing, the leaves on the trees were making hypnotic sounds... who couldn't love day like that?

Misty nodded. "Viridian City always has the best days." She was just glad she got to spend the day with them and not the gym, facing pathetic trainers who had no clue as to what to do.

"Mist, remember Caterpie? How he scared you by sleeping next to ya?" Ash was suddenly in a fit of giggles just thinking of her reaction.

Caterpie was Ash's first ever captured Pokemon. It took a liking to Misty and while she was sleeping, it slept right next to her. When Misty woke, she screamed as she saw the bug right beside her snoring peacefully away.

"I do now! Thanks for reminding me!" She snapped with a shudder. "That was the worst thing that bug has ever done."

Ash contradicted her. "Its not a bug anymore, its a Butterfree... I hope he's going good with that female one."

"Remember Charizard?" Brock piped up, and they nodded. "He was one tough fire type."

Ash sped up, he hated thinking of the Pokemon he had to let go. "Come on, we should hurry up, so we can get home early."

"Right," Brock and Misty said in unison, smiles on their faces. Their feet worked harder to keep up with Ash's.

Soon however they slowed down to the pace they had been going at, just enjoying the best summer had to offer. Pidgey's twittered happily in their respective nests, some warming their eggs.

One hour turned into two, and then three. In those three hours no rest periods were made, Misty's ankles were beggining to pain her, but she sucked it up; she didn't want to be the cause of them getting to Mrs Ketchum's house an hour or day late.

But it was Brock who stopped them at five hours of non-stop walking. "Come on, we need rest."

Ash was also tired, and Misty definitely was.

They sat down on a nearby rotting log, stretching out their legs to relieve them of the pain they had beared during the hours. The time read 11.42am on Brock's watch; still plenty of time, to Brock and Misty. But Ash was fearing it wasn't enough. He just wanted to get home so badly. It had been almost 12 months since he'd seen his mother, and the urge to see her was building every minute he was away from her. Not only that, he missed her cooking.

"Brock, pass us a sandwhich," Misty said, holding out her hand, feeling hunger take over her. Brock took off his bag and searched through the cramped up space. Medical supplies... Pokemon food... Ah! Sandwhiches.

"Want one Ash?" Brock asked, pulling out the three out of six he had.

"Yes, please," Ash said nicely. As soon as the bread touched his hand, he took off the bag confining it, and took a large bite from it. Cheese. Yum.

The first break of the day lasted ten minutes.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Ash suddenly cried, making Brock and Misty jump. "Lets go!" He clapped his hands at them, then down the road.

Suddenly, a red haired trainer stepped out of the trees. "Hey, you!" He pointed to Ash. "Are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Yes I am, thanks for noticing! Bye!" Ash attempted to walk past him, but the trainer jerked out his arm, catching him around the chest.

"Lets battle," he grunted. "Three on three, no time limit."

As much as Ash wanted to get home, a battle was something he couldn't resist. "Fine!"

The trainer smiled. "My name is Bruce by the way."

Misty snickered. "Nice name." _Why would someone name their kid Bruce? Its like calling your pet Rattata, Gyrados! _She thought, looking at the boy in disgust.

Bruce glared at her. "Go Bulbasaur!"

Ash grinned. "Go Pikachu!"

"Ash!" Misty gasped. "Grass types are stronger then electricity! Your at a disadvantage!" Her voice ended in an agonizing whisper, not wanting to see him lose in his first battle back in Kanto.

"Don't worry Mist..." Brock chuckled. "This is a cake walk for Pikachu." He knew full well the capabilities of the Pokemon, having travelled with both him and the trainer since they appeared in Pewter City Gym looking to earn their first badge. Long gone were the days that Ash didn't know what he was doing, he was much more stronger now.

Bruce shouted the first command to Bulbasaur. "Razor leaf!"

"Agility, Pikachu!" Ash shouted almost boredly. Pikachu dodged between each any every one of the sharp leaves sent in his direction. Confidence was an understatement for the pair.

"Leech seed!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to knock it off course!"

The Pokemon did as they were told. Pikachu's electricity sent the seed back just like Ash had hoped.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip!" Bruce commanded, sweat poaring down his face; this trainer was good.

Ash thought for a second, contemplating on what to do next. "Pikachu volt tackle!"

"Volt tackle?" Misty cried, she couldn't believe it, Pikachu's level was through the roof!

The vine whip bounced off Pikachu's body, but it got singed with every touch, there was no way to stop what was going to happen next.

"Bulbasaur! No!" Bruce shouted, covering his mouth with his hands. "Return! Go Charizard!" The fire type burst from its container, and roared.

"Pikachu return!" Ash ordered. Bruce was bewildered as to why he hadn't pulled out a Pokeball. "Weasle, I choose you!"

Bruce smiled, obviously he didn't know that this one could use water moves. "Flame thrower Charizard!" He cried, pointing his finger at Weasle.

"Aqua jet!"

The two moves combined created a mini explosion, hurting both the Pokemon; both were really strong attacks.

"Seismic toss!" Bruce shouted, fearing the condition of his friend.

Ash didn't belt out a command, he waited. Brock and Misty were on edge as to what the young trainer was planning to do. As Charizard came closer in, he shouted; "Dodge!" But Weasle didn't have the speed to do it. It was lifted into the air, then driven back down into the ground, knocking it unconscious. "Return! You did your best, I'm proud of you. Staravia go!"

"Flame thrower!" Bruce was now up himself for getting a victory.

"Fly! Now use steel wing!"

"Don't let it!"

Staravia had the advantage on speed, but certainly not on size. Its wings grew silvery white as it turned around and charged at Charizard. Bruce ordered steel wing too. The collision sent both to the ground. They strugged to get up. Charizard was first, and seconds later, Staravia was up too.

Ash didn't command it to do anything, he waited to see if Bruce would tell his Pokemon to use another attack, before deciding what to do.

"Steel wing!" But Charizard had had enough, it wasn't at a high level, and it sunk back to the ground. "No!"

Ash was stunned at that ending. "Staravia return! Go Pikachu!" His reason on switching was so that it could get rest ready to battle in case Pikachu failed.

"Raichu go!"

"What?"

"Pika?"

Brock and Misty were stock still in shock. This would be one tough battle for Pikachu, going up against his evolved form. Ash had experience with a Raichu, but that didn't help a bit in this case.

Bruce ordered a thunder attack, Ash commanded agility. Bruce demanded more attacks, and Ash just kept with agility.

"Ash!" Brock cried. "Your never going to win if you just have Pikachu run away!"

_Shush! I know what I'm doing! _Ash yelled at his friend in his mind. It was working too, Raichu's electricity was wearing out, it was panting, its left eye shut.

"Now Pikachu, volt tackle!"

Bruce pushed Raichu to the max. "Hyper beam!" Despite being exhausted, Raichu was able to sum up the strength to form the attack.

"Now Pikachu, run straight through that!"

"Ash! No!" Misty cried, this battle had her completely on edge. Togepi sensed her mothers worry, and she too looked scared.

But it worked! Pikachu absorbed the Hyper Beam, using that to build up the volt tackle. As it connected Raichu was out cold.

"You did it Pikachu!" Ash shouted giddily. He rushed in and hugged his Pokemon.

"Pika pi!"

Bruce reclaimed his Pokemon. "That was a good battle, I hope to battle you again one day."

Ash extended his hand. "Yeah, and I hope to battle you again too." Bruce smiled and continued on his way.

Brock and Misty ran in to meet him. "Ash! That was the best battle I have ever seen from you!" Misty cried, Togepi gave a chirp that meant nothing.

"Thanks, come on we better get going. I have to get to the Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu, Weasle and Staravia."

Brock had hearts dancing in his eyes. "Oh my Nurse Joy!"

"Don't make Croakanau come out, or my mallet either!" Misty told him warningly. "As soon as we get in there, you behave yourself."

Ash grinned. "Geez Misty, you sound like his mother."  
"Good, at least someone does."

Brock blushed.

The trio walked, and stopped by a berry bush. "Misty heads up!" Ash shouted, grabbing a handfull and throwing them at her.

"Ouch! Oh that is it Ash Ketchum!" Instead of grabbing berries, she grabbed dirt. It clouded the air as she put it through Ash's hair.

Brock laughed. "Come on guys, Mrs Ketchum isn't going to let you in the house covered with dirt!"

"Oh shut up!" Misty shrieked, putting dirt all through his hair and down his shirt, making him uncomfortably itchy. How could he not join in? After all... he was provoked.

By the time they reached the city in another three hours, they were completely covered in dirt.

"Yeah, uh, Nurse Joy won't like this," Ash chuckled, holding his arms out in front of him for inspection. "Maybe if we dust off?" The cloud of dust and dirt that expanded around them, made them choke. "Bad idea."

"You think?" Misty retorted, her face now all blotchy red. "I feel like an idiot!"

"Your not that far from being one," Ash muttered.

"What was THAT Ash Ketchum?"

Brock played referee again. "Break it up! Now lets get inside the Pokemon Center, heal our Pokemon and leave!" He roared, stepping in between the two, with a look that clearly told them not to mess with him. Ash and Misty were so put-off, they didn't speak.

As the automatic doors to the center opened, and the trio walked through, Nurse Joy gasped at their appearance.

"My, what has happened to you?"

"Dirt fight," Ash muttered darkly. "Could you please heal my Pokemon?" He transferred clean little Pikachu from his shoulder to the desk and did the same with two out of the three Pokeballs he had.

"Certainly... do you want to wash up while you wait?"

Misty nodded, a shower seemed heavenly at that point.

"Well... you know where they are!" And Nurse Joy walked away, glancing back at them disapprovingly.

"Lets go!" Misty cried, rushing to the showers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash was last to get in the shower, and in that time, Brock had retrieved his Pokemon.

Misty was impatient, Ash had been in there for five minutes now. Although she had been fifteen minutes, she had an excuse; she was a girl.

It was another five minutes before Ash came out, cleaned and refreshed. "That was good," he grinned, satisfied. "Oh thanks Brock!" He took the Pokeballs from him, and Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder. "Should we go now?"

"Yes, lets," Misty hissed, her eyes narrowed. After thanking Nurse Joy they left the center. It was now two. "Do we have enough time?"

"Depends... we can't have anymore breaks if we want to get there today," Brock replied. "We better walk fast."

Ash was already doing so. "Come on slowpokes!"

"Wait up Ash!" Brock and Misty cried, running to catch back up with him.

After hours of walking, and no Pokemon in to be seen, Pallet Town was now in sight.

"Whoo!" Ash cried, jumping up and down as he saw his home town. Brock and Misty couldn't help but feel relieved too, that was a grueling two day walk. "I'm home!" Suddenly he was flying down the hill that seperated him from Pallet.

"Holy sh- wait up Ash!" Brock cried, breaking into a run with Misty on his heels. "Slow down!"

But his friend couldn't hear him past the whistling of rushing air in his ears. He never ran as fast as he was now, the burn in his legs told him so.

As they neared his street (dodging a poor old lady who shrieked as they flew past her) Ash sped up, his friends couldn't believe how fast he could run, there was ten feet already between them.

"Slow down Ash!" Misty screamed, trying to make herself heard. But it was like yelling to someone playing rock music on full volume.

His house was now in view, Brock and Misty now gave up on yelling at him.

Ash crashed into the gate, and he was jumpy in his haste to open it and get inside. But as he got to the door, he found it locked.

So what does he do? He tries to break it down.

Brock pulled his hand away from the door and knocked politely.

The door swung open. Delia Ketchum was standing there with a disgruntled expression, which faded at the sight of her grinning son.

"Ash!" She cried, wildly opening the screen door and pulling him into a hug. "Its so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too!" Ash's voice was muffled because his face was smushed into his mothers shoulder. "Mum... uh... your hurting me!"

Flustered, Delia let him go. She stared at her son for a long minute. She didn't seem to realise that the kids just wanted to get inside and rest for a while.

"Mum, can we come inside? We've been travelling non stop for two days," Ash gestured toward his two friends who smiled and waved happily. "and we're kinda tired."

He attempted to walk past her, but she blocked off the doorway. She seemed oblivious to what she was doing, but Ash knew full well that wasn't the case.

"Mum... you can let us in now. Mum!" He suddenly yelled, making her jerk theatrically. "Can you let us inside?"

Reluctantly, Delia moved from the doorway. _Oh no! Oh no! No, no no! _She thought, panicking.

Ash walked through the loungeroom peacefully, only to stop when a figure appeared on the white leather lounge. He knew he'd been seen so he got to his feet and walked into the light from the window.

Ash's jaw dropped. "Dad?"

**To Be Continued.**

**Phew, I'm f'ed! I've had no sleep tonight coz I've been preparing the first three chapters of this story... worst thing is its Wednesday.**

**Anyhoo, I hope the battle was good enough, I don't know much of anything about Sinnoh, seeing as I don't like it much. So I tried the best I could. Also I hope Ash's dad making his debut in the story came as a shock.  
Also this story is going to be dealing with a few adult experiences... yes those kind... I haven't got much knowledge on this, because I'm only fifteen but I'll try to make this as realistic as I possibly can!**

**Keep Reading!**


	4. Family Reunion

Love Fury Passion

By PikaDarkness

Chapter 4

Family Reunion

If there was any shock in the world greater then this, Ash would have loved to see it.

His father, Matthew, stood there, almost just as uncomfortable. He was pleased to see his son, but the last moment he had with him flooded back, making him burn with guilt. "How ya going kid?"

Ash didn't respond, he was still staring in awe at his father. Suddenly he darted across the room, and into Matt's arms. "Hi dad," he squeaked, trying to hold back the tears.

Matt rubbed his back tenderly, rejoycing to have his son back. It had been six years since he'd seen him up close.

Delia watched the scene with tears in her eyes. How she wished she could have given the one thing that her son had wanted sooner, so he never would have had to worry if his father had called or written him a letter. She recalled the scene in which Matt had left, she had to restrain Ash with almost all the strength she possessed, so he wouldn't run after him.

Matt led his son to the lounge, Ash had almost forgotten about his friends; the only thing his mind would concentrate on was seeing the warm smile of his father. He had to blink several times, expecting him to disappear everytime his eyes closed. But there he was each time, moulded into solid reality.

"How have you been, son?"

Misty was surprised, his voice was so much like Ash's only a two fractions deeper. She now knew where Ash got his looks from, he was the spitting image of Matt. or

Ash excitedly told him everything, his travels, his trophies, his Pokemon. He loved the way his father paid attention to every word, and reacted to each story. It was the only thing that could have kept him talking.

When Ash mentioned Brock and Misty, Matt looked up.

The pair didn't look put-off or scared, for the man wasn't unfriendly. "Hi Mr Ketchum."

"Call me Matt," He replied, giving them a sincere smile. "That honour is only for the two best friends of my mischeivious kid... how much trouble has he gotten you two in?" He knew from experience how much strife his son could get himself and others wound up in.

"Too much," Misty replied with a giggle.

"I don't mean to get in danger... it seems to be following me!" Ash defensively replied, crossing his arms with a small pout.

Matt ruffled his son's hair. "Of course you don't."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes.

Brock laughed. "Big words coming from a narrow-minded trainer."

All but Delia and Ash laughed at his words. At that moment, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder, giving a friendly, "Pika!" to Matt.

"Oh yeah! Dad, this is Pikachu, he's the first Pokemon I ever got!" Ash explained excitedly, transferring Pikachu from his shoulder to his lap. Matt rubbed under the Pokemon's chin with his pointer finger, getting a little 'cha' from the electric mouse.

"Cute lil' Pokemon...," Matt sighed. He wished he were there to see Ash get his first Pokemon, or just to be around at all. What he and Delia went through was something Ash shouldn't have been dragged into either. To think that he had never showed his face around there again was heart-wrenching.

"Have you seen my Orange Islands trophy?" Ash asked, thinking about his trophy he won, looking back on it he realised it was a fluke. But also how long ago that was, he was only twelve at the time, and most trainers double that age couldn't win something like that.

Matt nodded, watching his son's expression brighten. "And all your badges too."

"Did ya see the Battle Frontier ones? Proof that I beat them!"

"Yeah... son I could never be prouder of you, or what you've accomplished. Your a remarkable kid, ya know that?"

Ash now felt like the badges were a bigger thing then just a piece of metal given to him, knowing his father was proud of him for earning them, was something much, much greater. His insides burned from the praise.

Brock and Misty were smiling at the scene. Ash had never told them about his father, even when directly asked, but whatever it was couldn't have been that bad. Maybe he was off on a business trip or something... yeah that had to be it!

"I also saw that your room was a mess...," Matt added slyly, getting a blush of embarrassment from Ash.

"Its always like that, I try to keep it clean," Ash defensively replied, hiding his face from his father. "But it just goes back to the way it was- messy."

Matt chuckled, ruffling Ash's hair underneath his hat. Suddenly it was whipped off his head. "I hate these hats you wear... I swear they're gonna make you go bald!" He shook his head, taking a look at the filthy baseball cap with something close to disgust.

"Its better then my old one- that has holes through it!"

"I bet from overuse?" Matt asked, his left eyebrow raised knowingly.

Ash bent his head back down. "Maybe."

Misty could barely restrain her laughter, it was one thing to see Ash get put down by Delia, another by Matt. A few choked there way up, but only the grinning Brock heard them.

Delia made herself known, after minutes of sinking in the shadows. "Who wants dinner?"

Ash, Brock and Misty all shouted, "Me" at the same time, all looking overeager at the mentioning of food.

Matt didn't want to say a word, he didn't want to get in a fight with Delia before the kids had a proper chance to settle in. Besides it wouldn't be fair to have a row infront of the kids- to Ash especially.

As the kids ran into the kitchen, Delia held up her hand. "Get changed first!" She ordered, blocking the doorway with her arms.

"Aw but mum-" Ash began to whine.

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder. "You heard your mother- upstairs!"

There was no arguing with him, not even Ash tried. The three turned and walked up the stairs, dragging their feet. Pikachu hopped up quicker then they did, the possibility of food appeased him, and he wanted to get his trainer up and down the stairs quick smart.

Ash bounded into his room first, excitement rushing through every fibre of his body.

Brock, Misty and Pikachu managed to get into the room before the rebounding door swung in there faces. They didn't reprimand him for the action that could have left them with a bruised face; because he'd laugh it off.

The two sensible kids grabbed their clothes and left the bedroom to go to the bathroom and change. Ash just stripped off right there, replacing his filthy and smelly garnments for fresh ones. He picked them up and ran out of the room, throwing them in the laundrey as he rushed past it.

Matt was back in the living room, Delia in the kitchen. Their faces were as hard as stone.

Ash slowed down until he was rigid in his place. If he had felt like a small child again, that feeling was long gone now. Just to see the sight that had kept him awake at night wondering if things were different, made him feel somewhat depressed.

"Ash, come on!" Misty shoved him slightly, bringing him out of his trance. She and Brock were on either side of him, looking at him worriedly. "Don't you want any dinner?"

The hunger making his stomach ache, changed to nausea that churned his stomach fouly. "Yeah... dinner," He mumbled, his mind once again elsewhere.

Brock and Misty exchanged glances, both wondering the same thing; what was wrong with Ash?

Brock clapped Ash's back. "Come on man, lets go then." But he had to half push his best friend to the table.

_Is this all going to repeat itself? _Ash wondered, the last moment he and his parents had shared as a family, right to the point of the seperation, playing in his mind.

"Ash!" Delia shouted, getting fed up with his ignorance. She had called his name several times, getting the same blank look from him. If she weren't carrying a hot plate of mashed potato's, she would have hit him.

Brock snapped his fingers in the face of his friend, drawing his attention. He pointed to Delia, completely confounded at his odd silence.

Misty stared at him, contemplating. Whatever that was bugging Ash couldn't be small. She watched as he apologised to his mother and jumped out of his seat for her to have. By the look on his face, he couldn't even bear to be in the house- even though he'd only been in there forty-five minutes.

Matt sauntered into the room when he was called, he made himself scarce around his wife. He plopped down in the middle of Ash and Brock, and Delia inbetween Ash and Misty. They both used the same excuse to their son; they wanted to be with him.

Ash didn't mind, in fact, he thought nothing of it.

Dinner consisted of lamb chops and chips. Ash ate it, but didn't quite taste it. His father bolted it down- remembering his manners- he missed Delia's cooking. As the kids remark the dinner to Delia, he followed, but neither husband nor wife could look into the eyes of the other.

Delia was still hurting from what he'd done, Matt had gone out and... it was rather a sore topic to her. She caught herself with a jagged knife every time she even thought good things about him. It was unforgiveable, uncouth. No amount of apologies he threw at her could undo her pain when he told her what he'd done.

Matt truly was sorry, when he told her what he'd done, he did it so as to get the guilt locked within his chest, out into the open. If only apologies could turn back time. He'd go back and do it all over again. His eyes found his son... oh how that poor kid had suffered for his foolish actions. The poor boy didn't even know what he was hurting for, he just carried that hurt with him wherever he went. That wasn't right, and it was all his fault.

Ash got up and took Delia's job of clearing the table. He wanted to show his father how much he was like him. After he'd cleared the plates and ran them through hot water from the sink, he and his friends went up to his room.

"How long are we going to go, pretending like everything is ok?" Matt asked darkly, not meeting the hazel eyes now drilling into him. "Poor boy has to know."

"If you hadn't done what you did, there would be nothing to tell, and we wouldn't be pretending anything would we?" She snarled back. But she turned, however, and said; "I'll tell him when the time is right... but its not now."

But if not now, when? There was no good time to tell Ash... His son was going to be in pain. More pain, then what he started out with.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm dragging the suspense a lot longer then what I normally would, aye? But I think I'm a better writer then before, I know how to handle this. **

**I kept this for long because I wanted to make sure there was nothing to give you any idea's on the direction of the story. Oh by the way, I take dares... so someone dare me to write something!**

**Just so ya knows... after this story I'm immediately going to post a sequel! Woo! Sequels... I've already done those! Baha not really. **

**Keep Reading!**


	5. Suspiscious

Love Fury Passion

By PikaDarkness

Chapter 5

Suspiscious.

A couple of days had passed since Matt's shock arrival. But that feeling still hadn't worn from Ash's system yet... he was still thinking his father would dissapear with every blink of his eye. But he wasn't going anywhere, in fact, he was contented to stay close by his son. He was unwilling to miss out on anymore of his childs life. Those six years had been plenty enough.

Delia was hoping he'd never come, though. Just when her shattered heart had just begun picking up the fragile pieces, they were blasted into dust... unfixable, un-reusable dust. This was just not fair... her life was just not fair. What had she ever done to her husband to make him do such a thing to her?

There was only one possible answer she came to; she gave her life to him, and had been contemplating giving him even more then he'd earned or deserved. She loved him, even the past tense made the pieces of her heart twinge as one.

Ash and Pikachu were racing around the backyard- mainly Ash was trying to get his hat back.

"Pikachu!" He whined. "This isn't funny anymore- give it back!"

But it was very funny to Misty, she leant relaxingly on the gate, her arms stretched out to either side of her. She was laughing at the two of them... they could be really goons. "Come on Ash!" She encouraged, a little teasingly.

"Shush Mist!" He grumbled as he passed her.

"Don't take that tone with me!" She said warningly, holding up her index finger.

Ash shook his head, feeling motion sickness as he did so. "Geez, you sound like mum! Give it a break before you get a Mr Mime and become a perfectionist!"

Matt held in an almost overpowering amount of laughter. That's his son alright.

Delia found that offensive, the window to the backyard was open and her son's voice had drifted through. "No dinner for you young man!"

"I was just joking- got ya! OW!" Pikachu shocked Ash as he jumped on him. But the trainer's fingers managed to close around the brim of the hat and jerked it up, away from his tiny electricity fueled friend.

"Pika," Pikachu pouted, sitting on the ground and mumbling something to himself.

With a smile, Ash jammed his hat on his head, muffling his hair up even worse then it had been.

Misty was just beggining to relax from her laughter, when the black haired boy came to stand next to her.

"Hi," He chuckled unnecessarily, she knew he was there.

With a grin, she replied softly; "Hello."

There was a bit of a silence, as both teenagers examined the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ash asked, casting his gaze to Misty as he spoke.

Misty turned to stare him dead in the eyes. "It is," she agreed, leaning in, conscious that Ash was doing the same. They were inches apart when Brock called them.

"Ash! Misty! I need your help in the kitchen!"

Their heads slowly pulled back, there was no words to describe how let down both of them felt. They had been so close to their first kiss... only to have it taken away from them by an oblivious Brock. But their hands still curled around the others, leading each other into the house.

Turns out, all Brock needed was the dinner table set, and the potatoes taken out. Misty felt really mad; what could have been the best experience of her life, had been snatched away for a dinner table? Ash, however, didn't feel as angry; it would happen sometime, and it would be much better.

There was no reason to head back outside, their Pokemon trailed in at dusk well fed and tired, returning to their Pokeballs happily.

Matt and Delia were forced to sit next to each other, as there was no room between the kids. They looked inert everytime they put food in their mouths, and they also shuffled away once the others hand or elbow got too close. This didn't evade Ash's attention, he saw all the movements his parents made to avoid each other, and the disgusted or disgruntled looks that flew off their faces for just a second.

Once dinner was done, Ash cleared the table once again. If Matt and Delia hated each other so much... why couldn't they pretend to get along, just for the sake of their son? His heart was already weighed down by the hatred his parents were showing one another. It was just too unbearable to watch them in the same room. There were no discussions between them, but if there were, they mustn't've been nice.

Delia pulled him into a hug as he turned away from the sink. His head pressed into her chest, his troubles weren't lifted, but just being held close to his mother was just enough to lift them momentarily. Matt embraced him next, there came another blissful moment of being trouble-free.

"Come on darling, bed," Delia cooed, muffling Ash's hair.

He didn't dare refuse, not with his father being around and his mood being able to snap in the wrong direction in the blink of an eye- but that hadn't happened since Ash was eight and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Goodnight mum, night dad," He yawned, following Brock and Misty to the stairs. He turned around and lifted his hand up to wave at them, memories flooding back; Matt and Delia grinning, side by side, waving him off to bed. Sometimes when he was little, Matt would tuck him in, followed by a quick story before the final kiss of the night and the lights turned out. Oh how he wished those days had never passed. Now he was being waved to bed by two people who seemingly hated each other. If only he knew why.

"Mist, you can sleep on my bed," Ash told her. "I don't mind taking the floor."

She would have argued that he should have it, but his face told her that fighting with him would do her no good. He'd win it regardless, or they'd draw and he'd sleep on the floor anyways. She loved the cool sensation his sheets brought to her skin, that helped her get to sleep easier.

Ash, however, was finding it hard to go to sleep. He was comfortable on the floor, his mind was empty, his brain was about to shut down... yet it wasn't. He was tired like the devil, yet something was keeping him up.

"Mmm, Officer Jenny," Brock muttered in his sleep- an unfortunate habit of his. Tonight was Officer Jenny night, tomorrow night was Nurse Joy. Ash wished his main crushes would disappear; he was trying to get to sleep.

He turned on his side, getting even more comfortable in his sleeping bag, before his eyes closed, and he was drifting off to sleep.

***

By morning- wait, was it morning? It was still dark out! Ash sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He checked his bedside clock, 4.39am. Damn. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless. With a small sigh, he got up, and walked out the door to attend to his severe bathroom calling.

As he made his silent way down the stairs, something moved on the lounge; the figure of his father.

Despite what Ash thought of him being asleep, Matt sat up. He was disturbed by the footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh, hey Ash," He whispered, rubbing his eyes. "You scared me." He appeared to not have gotten any sleep.

"Sorry, Dad," Ash apologised. "I just woke up..." Suddenly his need for the bathroom vanished, like it had never existed in the first place. "I was coming down to get a drink." His sandpaper-like mouth disturbing him.

Matt smiled. "Well at least you got some sleep, my eyes haven't closed for a minute."

Ash walked into the kitchen, still having a clear view of his father. "How come?" He asked, poaring himself some apple juice and walking back to him.

He shrugged as Ash took a sip, then he held out his hand wordlessly asking for a sip too. "Dunno, just haven't been able to." Ash gave him his cup, watching Matt slurp it down. "Thanks," he smiled.

"Its alright... Dad?"

Matt grunted.

"What's up with you and mum?" He was never the one to beat around the bush. He just came right out with it. He took note as his father cringed, confirming his suspiscions about something going on between them. Something that was never love, he had never seen the same love in his mother's eyes since Matt left.

"Nothing, son," He muttered.

"Don't lie to me dad, I'm not stupid." The look of fierce but calm that was on Ash's face, somewhat intimidated his father. No matter how much he wanted to tell him the truth, it would only cause him pain. And he never wanted to be put in a position that would hurt him. That was just not him. "Look, ask your mother," he relented. "She might tell you everything. But I can't bud, I _won't_." He majorly emphasised that last part, he could never tell him.

"Is it serious?"

"Depends on how you look at it." But Matt knew how his son would look at it when he was told, he'd turn on him.

Father and son stared at each other, finding themselves in the other. But Matt was sure Ash would never do what he did to Delia, he was positive about it. Ash saw regret in the eyes that were so much like his, it wasn't regret for telling him to ask his mother... it was regret for something different.

"Would I hate you for it?" The words that left Ash's mouth were a whisper. "Or would I hate mum?"

"You'd hate me for it, but I want you to know, instead of being kept in the dark."

Now Ash was sure that he didn't want to know. He didn't want to hate his father, he loved his father! "I really doubt I could hate you."

"You never know, you just might end up hating me, but I wouldn't hold it against you. This was my fault from the start- your mother is only doing what's right."

Ash was mega-troubled now. Whatever happened, was caused by the man laying before him. The reason for his families suffering... was from this man's mistake. Or was it a mistake? Did he actually mean everything that he'd caused? So many questions, he didn't want the answer to.

"I have to go back to bed," Ash mumbled, getting an approving nod from Matt.

"That's probably best, see you in a couple of hours son."

"Don't you have to go to work?" Ash asked, confused.

Matt smiled and shook his head. "Nah, its my day off." At least it was a possibility that both Ash's parents would reveal their well kept secret.

"See ya, Dad," Ash called in a carrying whisper.

"Night, son."

Ash climbed the stairs slowly, before turning around as he reached his door, to wave at Matt. A small, worried smile lifted Matt's face, as he raised a hand to wave back at him.

Next thing Ash knew as he crashed down on his sleeping bag, the sun had risen and both of his friends had left crumpled up sheets behind them. With a groan, he willed himself up.

Misty was sitting in the loungeroom, she appeared to have eaten breakfast. "Hey Ash," She greeted him, flashing the smile he loved so much. She was watching _Family Guy _on the television, slumping in her place on the lounge contentedly.

"Hey, Mist," Ash sighed, realising he'd stopped in place, he jerked and fled to the kitchen, hearing Misty giggle. Delia was waiting infront of the toaster, Brock at the table. "Where's dad?"

"Out here," His fathers voice called, Ash whirled around. Matt was sitting outside on the patio, petting Pikachu who was sitting on his lap. Pikachu had taken a liking to his trainer's father- much more then Ash's mother that was for sure, what with all the mothering? "Morning son!"

Ash grinned. "Morning dad! Morning Pikachu!"

"Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu's ears perked up, and he flashed the victory sign that was one of the many trademarks with the pair. Even though he was sure to jump off Matt's lap, he didn't. He was comfortable with the patting, the doting that was so unlike Delia's, being loved by another person who was the grown up version of his best friend.

Ash chuckled, and turned towards his mother. "Hey, mum. Hey Brock!" But the smile was gone.

_Ask your mother, she might tell you everything. _

But he'd have to get her alone for that to happen; she'd never reveal anything infront of Brock and Misty.

Unfortunately, she had their company for half the day. He ended up on edge all the time, only completing half of his old daily chores. That did not impress her, and she only gave him more work to do. Honestly, sometimes she could really be a pain in the butt- but he still loved her.

As he hung the washing on the line, Delia walked out- by herself! With the acception of Matt, who carried a basket full of more clothes, luckily it was barely halfway full.

"More things to hang up, kid," He sighed. But he leant in to whisper in Ash's ear. "Did you ask her yet?"

Ash shook his head. "I've been waiting to get her on her own, but she's surrounded by Brock and Misty! She'll never tell me anything with them around."

"You do know, she might not tell you anything at all?" Matt reminded him grimly, picking up a black t-shirt of Misty's and hanging it up.

"I do, but its better to try then wonder what could have happened."

"That's true."

No more words passed through them while they were hanging up clothes. When the two baskets were empty, Matt put his in Ash's, and carried them inside.

Ash sighed, wiping sweat from his brow and went to get a well-deserved drink. He bumped into Brock on the way in. He didn't apologise and neither did Brock, but the apology went through their actions instead.

Misty was at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Last time I checked you didn't like reading the news," Ash remarked, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Fanta.

Misty smiled. "Things changed, I've been seperated from you for so long... nothing feels like it used to."

Leaving the Fanta on the counter, Ash went to sit next to her. "What do you mean?"

"We're almost adults- I know we have three years left but... its so close! When we were ten, we were young kids fooling around and having fun. Now we're growing up. Your fifteen and I'm almost sixteen... we can't have the same fun like we used to."

"Who says? What premature jerk made that rule? Let me tell you something miss Waterflower," he poked her nose as he spoke her name formally. "Your as young as you feel."

"Knowing you, you'd be a baby."

"Oh, ha ha!" Ash laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Then you wouldn't be alive yet."

Her mouth dropped in astonishment. "Ash Ketchum!" She growled.

Ash got up, holding his hands out in defence. "Now, now Mist... don't do anything rash!"

"Something's have changed- but this hasn't!"

They ran through the house, before Ash stopped at the lounge. He bent down, so his wide, playfull eyes and black flyaway hair was all Misty could see. For a second she faltered, he looked so good to her. She composed herself enough to continue chasing him.

"Your going down, Ketchum!" And she dived on him, expecting him to fall to the ground. But that was five years ago, he was a lot stronger now. He just managed to her, but he lost his balance, spinning around and pitching Misty back first on the ground. "Ow!" But she quit whining when she saw that he was lying on top of her.

Ash was momentarily oblivious that he was lying on Misty... that was until he pushed himself up. "Um...," He muttered, grinning sheepishly. But she didn't allow him to get up, she had ahold of his arms, preventing him from rising any further then she wanted. Misty was relishing the second chance of having him in under two days. She wasn't letting anything pull him away from her.

Misty put her hand to the back of Ash's head, gently pulling it towards hers, he allowed it. She wanted his lips, more then anything in the world, that feeling was shared.

"What the devil is going on here?" Delia shouted, walking around the lounge to find her son and his best friend holding and rubbing each other on the floor, their lips almost touching.

Ash ripped himself away. "Mum! I-I... This isn't what it looks-"

But he was cut short in the explanation as Matt walked in. Great. "What's going on?"

Delia forgot she was supposed to be angry with him. Throwing an accusatory finger at Ash, who flinched. "I caught them trying to 'do it' on the floor just now!"

"What?" Matt shouted, looking at his son in disbelief. "Ash! Explain yourself now!"

"We weren't going to do anything," Misty pitched in, silencing herself when Delia raised a finger at her, her infuriated eyes still on Ash, who felt like he was on death row.

"Mum, dad- please! We weren't going to do anything. Misty and I were running around, she tripped and fell... I caught her, lost my balance and we fell on the floor! I hurt my head on the way down and she was just rubbing it better!" He improvised, using a few truths.

"I don't believe you," Delia hissed. "What was really going on between you?"

Matt felt her persistance was a little bit harsh now, Ash just gave a real good explanation of what happened. Why couldn't she accept it? But before he could appose her, a sentence broke through Ash's mouth.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and dad?!"

Delia faltered and Matt put his head in his hands. "What was that Ashton?" She growled, regaining herself in time. She didn't want to appear confused or hurt infront of her husband, son and son's best friend.

Not feeling at all worried about what he just said, he repeated himself. "I said, what's going on with you and dad?"

Delia sighed. Now was the time to tell him.

"Ash, we're..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh poor diddums! I broke off mid sentence! It took a long time to write this and be happy with it. Also, school has been tough, I'm only just getting used to being in Year 9! Plus its the Easter holidays, so I'm sure more chapters will be posted up more.**

**Well there is two could-have-been-romances between Ash and Misty. But its too early to hook them up just yet. But rest assured they will be, and I hope its romantic enough for all you guys! If not, then I suck at it. Baha! **

**Oh, and have a Happy Easter! This is my chocolate to you guys, hope it makes you feel all good! Oh, and if there is any errors or anything you were unsure about in this chapter, please tell me. I want to be the best writer I can be, and I'm open to critism.**

**Keep Reading! **


	6. Truth Out

**Please review my other new story called "Been Waiting For This" Its a guarrunteed favourite! Plus it can't go any further without reviews. **

Love Fury Passion

By PikaDarkness

Chapter 6

Truth Out.

"Ash, we're getting a divorce."

No amount of preparation could have helped Ash now. It all went out the window. Misty's hand grasped his, in what he thought was for support. In the end she regretted it as he squashed her hand, she winced as her knuckles rubbed up against the other. But she made no action to pull away.

"W-what? D-_divorce_?" He stuttered disbelievingly, feeling wetness in the corner of his eyes.

His eyes swivelled to Matt. Now he knew why he said he'd hate him; Ash felt a loathe for him, that he'd never felt towards him before. It was stronger then any feeling he had felt, it was more powerfull then he could have imagined.

"Look Ash-" Matt tried to explain. Even though he knew Ash would hate him, he still couldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it, he couldn't have the two people that he loves hate him.

"No!" Ash shouted, pointing a finger at him. "No, everything that has happened to us- its all because of you!"

Delia felt really sad, she just turned her own son against his father. She thought she'd enjoy watching Matt being hated on, but now... it just felt so wrong now.

"Please Ash... let me explain!" He came toward Ash with his arms outstretched, with every intention of pulling him into a hug, but his son stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" He very nearly screamed. "Get away from me! I hate you!" With that, he turned and fled up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Misty gave the parents of her best friend, a furtive, almost disapproving look before chasing after Ash. Before she knocked on his door, she could hear his sobs. She hated anyone who hurt him. She now hated Matt and Delia for doing all this to him. Her knuckles landed softly on the wood of his door.

"Go away!" Ash cried. "Get lost! I don't want to talk to you dad!"

Misty was quick to correct him. "No, no! Its me, Misty." She heard him sniff, before the lock clicking met her. Already, his eyes were blood red and his face blotched. "Oh Ash..." she reached up hesitantly to brush new tears off his face, feeling the heat of his skin burn her hand. Despite how much he didn't want comfort, he allowed it. She was a special exception.

He stepped aside, holding the door wider jerking his head back, wordlessly telling her to come in. She bowed her head and walked in, almost feeling like she shouldn't be there, that he needed to be on his own for a while.

_What a stupid thought, _A fierce voice in the back of her head reprimanded. _Your his best friend!_

Where was Brock when you needed him? He'd calm Ash down in a second. But he wasn't here now, this job was for her, and her alone.

Ash climbed the ladder to his bed, crashing down on it miserably. This was all his fault! If it weren't for him, this never would have been happening in the first place! Yet no matter how much he forced himself to hate his father, a small part of him still burned with love. Possibly a left-over reaction.

Misty climbed up after him, all worries gone; if he'd let her into his room, surely he would let her on his bed? That question was answered with a firm yes when he didn't say a word and let her sit down beside him. She pulled the bedcovers over their legs, for some strange reason, the bed was warm.

Ash and Misty fidgeted for a bit, before Misty decided she had to speak first. "You shouldn't be mad at them you know?" Her whisper carried around the room, shocking the younger boy next to her.

"I'm supposed to just get over the fact that he's done something so wrong, that he's now divorcing from my mum? This whole controversy has started all because of him!" He shouted, balling his fists up. More tears leaked in the corner of his eyes, why did this have to hurt?

"I'm not saying that whatever he did was right... but its past. Do you really want to hate your father forever?" She meant that to be a rhetorical question, but Ash already had an answer to it.

"Sounds good to me!"

_This is pointless!_ "Ash... he's your father! One mistake shouldn't determine love or hate! It should determine forgiveness, that's why mistakes are made!" That didn't sound right...

"But you know what's worse, Mist? As soon as mum found out, he ran away! He didn't even try to make good of it... he just left!"

"Some mistakes make people ashamed, maybe he had to leave for a while."

Ash shook his head. "Six years is a long time to hide."

"Probably not enough."

Both teenagers stared at each other, they were not angry but they were not happy either, they were somewhat stuck in the middle.

"Are you going to be ok?" Misty asked, she felt the hollow pit in her stomach twinge painfully when he shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever be ok again," He whispered, passing a hand over his eyes, to make sure that the tears he still wanted to cry, were hidden from her. "Misty... this is just the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" And after all he went through, that was saying something.

"But you'll come downstairs at least?" Misty was trying not to sound desperate, but she wasn't sure she managed to mask it properly.

Ash thought about it. "Just not yet... maybe sometime later." _Like a million years later._

"Ok," Misty whispered, feeling downcast. She hated to see him hurting like he was. "What exactly did happen between your parents?"

His face got darker and it alarmed her. "I don't know, but if it was big enough to rip them apart like that, it must be really big." He shook his head and passed his hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers got caught on a few knots. "The only thing I know, is that dad left to be with another girl. Mum told me that," he explained her unanswered question. "But I don't believe it, because he wrote to her a million times and called too- but she just ignored them." Boy did that feel good to get off his chest. All those things had been swimming uncomfortably in his chest since all that stuff happened.

Misty bit her lip, Ash seemed hurt already, she didn't want to say anything that would make him fly off the handle or cry. "Have you ever asked him?"

"Did you see the way he reacted when he thought we were trying to have sex on the floor?" she nodded. "That is the reason why I don't ask."

"Oh, I didn't know he had a bad temper."

"Bad is an understatement. His mood is like fireworks, he can be cool sometimes, but other times he just blows up in your face."

Misty fought the urge to grin. She had a mental picture of Ash's dad's face on fireworks being exploded into the sign, his face rapidly changing moods. "I see what you mean," she squeaked, her lips trembling from the effort of not laughing.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes with a look of concern.

"I'm fine," Misty implied, covering her mouth. If only she could become serious in her best friends time of need. "Go on... get it all out."

Ash didn't rule out that something was wrong, but there was nothing he could really do about it, so he ignored it. "Well, there was this night where dad didn't come home... mum was out of her mind with worry, cause he said he'd be home the latest at ten."

That was enough to stop Misty from laughing. "Really?"

Ash nodded. "I remember when she came to put me to bed, her eyes were puffy and her voice was so weak you could barely hear it. When I asked where dad was, it just made everything worse. There were no stories that night, she threw my blankets over me and ran out of the room. I heard her crying that night, and I knew something was wrong.

"Dad came home the next day, it was like his conscience was his face, because there was guilt written all over him. The first thing he done was take a shower and he stayed in there for half an hour! When mum asked him what he had been up to, he was stuttering and making these weird hand gestures. But finally he came out and said he was with his friends at the bar. But mum was still suspicious and didn't take that answer, she knew something was up."

Misty's mouth was open wide. "Ash... you do know what that means don't you?"

"No, what?"

But she couldn't tell him, she didn't want to see what was left of his heart be shattered into more dust particles. "Don't worry." He'd find out soon enough. "When will you come downstairs? It doesn't feel the same without you!"

"I'll come down at dinner, I just need to sleep all this weight off." By weight he meant all the excess pain he was feeling, and there was a lot of it.

"Ok..." Misty felt like kissing him, but refrained; he didn't need any more confusing thoughts. "I'll see you at dinner... you want me to send Pikachu up?"

"Yeah," Ash sighed. He'd need some company while he slept. "Thanks."

Misty half-smiled. "No problem." She got off the bed, jumping from the second step of the ladder, landing like a cat on the floor. "Pikachu!" Her voice echoed. "Ash wants you!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, and within seconds the electric mouse ran into the room with an excited expression. Athletically, he jumped every second step and cuddled close to his best friend and trainer. "Pi..."

Ash made a small noise of contentment, drawing Pikachu close to him, basking in his warmth. "Goodnight Pikachu."

"Pi, chu pi."

At least he could count on the one being in his arms, to be there for him. But so could the being that had just been up here... there was no doubt in his mind now.

He did love her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow! Its been a couple of weeks since my last post, but I've been busy. I know, I know its the holidays, but I've put all my efforts in writing my story that I hope to make a book out of :) Plus even though this story was short, it was a problem to write! I love challenges! Review please!**

**Keep Reading!**


	7. Paul?

**Hey dudes! Lol 'dudes', sorry about my infrequent posting- school is being a bitch and I'm on the brink of failing for my Yr10 certificate :) and I don't really give a crap. I'll try to get these chapters up when I can, but I can't promise much. Sorry.**

**Love Fury Passion**

**PikaDarkness**

**Chapter 7**

**Paul?**

Ash woke up hours later, unaware of the time. Pikachu was still asleep, little 'chu's' coming out like snores. He smiled at his best friends contentment, wondering why he couldn't be happy.

_Ash, we're getting a divorce. _

Oh, that's why. Dumb parents, why did they have to go and spring this one up? Did they expect him to be happy like Christmas was coming? If they did, he'd kill their Santa. He made a sudden, jerking movement, that rustled his bed covers and startled Pikachu.

"Pika?" The Pokemon asked, rubbing the sleep dust out of his eyes.

"Sorry, Pikachu." Ash, so deep in thought, he didn't notice the two rivers of tears until Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder and used his paw to rub them from his eyes. "Oh, thanks. Should we go down now?"

Pikachu looked at him carefully, he was really confused about the question; he was hungry, but he didn't want to see his best friend cry again. In the end, he gave Ash a look that told him that it was entirely up to him.

"Come on, lets go down then. I mean, we might as well, seeing as we're all going to hell." Ash descended the ladder, jumping down from the second last step. He crossed the room and flung open the door with more velocity then he intended, and it bounced back at him, he lifted up an arm and caugh the rebounding door before it could hurt him. Stupid door.

As he entered the kitchen, he paused. Delia and Matt were having a conversation at the stove, both didn't look pleased, but their voices were low so nobody but them could hear what they were saying. Brock and Misty were sitting at the table, having a discussion about how Togepi would look in a Pokemon corset.

Pikachu was the one who gave the alert to his and Ash's arrival. He ran onto the table and started playing around with Togepi.

Misty looked up expectantly and smiled. "Hey, Ash! I was wondering when you'd get up."

Unfortunately, Pikachu and Misty caught another's attention.

"Hey, Ash." Matt's voice was low and sullen. "Sleep good?"

Ash didn't respond, he just made his way to the table without glancing at him. "So what were you two talking about?" He asked Brock and Misty.

Misty glanced up at Matt, he had his head down and arms around his back. "Ash, just talk to him," she muttered.

"Who?"

"Your dad," Brock chimed in. "He's not getting a divorce to spite you, look at him."

Ash looked at him resentfully. The sight of his trouble father didn't bother him. "So what? He looks fine to me." He laced his fingers together, giving them a dangerous look. "So what were you talking about?"

Brock and Misty look at him, then to each other. They decided it was best not to go on with the subject of his father. "Oh, just if Togepi would look good in a Pokemon corset."

"Why would you put Togepi in a corset?" Ash asked, squinting his eyes.

"My sisters want to borrow her for this beauty competition, their Pokemon don't want to do it, so they asked for Togepi and I said yes... Mainly because I'm getting a hundred dollars from them."

Ash smiled, but it wasn't sincere. "Don't corsets restrict airways?"

"I'm not sure," Misty murmered. "I'll have to test it out, if it hurts Togepi, I'm telling my sisters no way."

Matt was watching his son from the corner of his eye. Even though it hurt him to see the hurt on Ash's face, he could get around the fact that he put it there. With a tiny sigh, he walked around the table and sat next to his son, who tensed up. "Hey, kiddo."

Ash sighed. "So Misty, what is the prize of that thing?"

Misty didn't like what he was doing, she glared at him angrily before replying. "Be glad its not a trip around the world. Its a thousand dollars." She then gave a tiny flick of her head in Matt's direction, but Ash acted like she hadn't moved at all.

Delia watched her husband's small attempts to draw Ash's attention to him. She couldn't help but feel incredibly bad for him. "Dinner is ready."

All of them at the table got up to set it, Ash maneuvering to the other side of the table that was the furthest from Matt. It was too bad for him that he somehow ended up sitting between his parents for dinner. Misty could see the emotions imprinted on all three of their faces.

Ash was the moody one, who looked like he was ready beat the hell out of something. Delia looked uncomfortable and Matt looked upset and depressed.

Matt and Delia tried to make conversation with their son, but he didn't respond to them, only when his two best friends asked him a question. His parents eventually gave up talking to him, seeing as he was deliberately making himself harder to crack, like a brick.

When dinner was over, the trio headed up the stairs, Misty and Brock said their goodbyes, but Ash didn't. Not that Matt and Delia expected one.

"That went better then I thought," Matt sighed, standing up to clear the table.

"Ash is not talking to us, and yet you think that's _good_?"

Matt shrugged. "He could have screamed at us."

Delia pursed her lips. "I suppose so."

"Ash!" Misty moaned as they entered his room. "Come on, that was totally unfair to ignore them like that." She put Togepi on the floor and crossed her arms. "Couldn't you see they were totally upset about this?"

"I really don't want to look at them long enough to find out," Ash admitted.

Misty bared her teeth. "Look here Ash-"

"Back off!" Ash suddenly shouted, matching her anger in a heartbeat. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Maybe not, but it's unfair to ignore your parents like that."

Brock, sensing a fight, stepped in between them. "Who wants to play a game?"

Misty brightened. "Truth or dare?"

"Alright, but the dare's can't be 'Ash I dare you to go talk to your parents'," Ash said, knowing her little tricks. "They can only be inside this room."

"Righto!" Misty said brightly. "Brock, truth or dare?"  
Brock looked alarmed at being asked first. "Truth."

"Who do you like better; Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy?"

Ash grinned. That was a tricky question for him.

Brock was sweating, chewing his nails just trying to answer. "Can I say both?"

"Nope," Ash and Misty laughed.

"Fine, Officer Jenny. Ash, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Brock was clueless. Misty walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Really? Why?" She sighed and continued to whisper in his ear. "Oh. Ash, are you ticklish?"

"N-no."

His two friends smiled at each other. "Oh really?"

Ash looked at them both, they began to walk slowly towards him. With a nervous grin, he started to back away. "What are you- Oh no... no! No, no, no!"

Matt and Delia could hear the laughter and the begs of mercy from the floor below. They smiled, a piece of paper down infront of them, with a sigh, Matt scribbled down his signature and got up from the table and into the lounge room, unable to bear another second in her presence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash ran down the stairs a few minutes later, giddy and red from laughter. Misty followed him, but he was faster.

"Alright settle down you two," Delia called as they began to wrestle each other, Misty's fingers reaching for his sides. Delia stepped in between them, but they reached around her, trying to get at each other.

Matt walked into the room. "What's going on here?"

Ash immediately stopped trying to get at Misty. He didn't look at his father but muttered, "Nothing." Then he headed up to his room with a backward glance.

Misty growled and ran after him. "Wait _up_ Ash!" She shouted, jumping the stairs by two's.

Matt bit his lip and returned to the lounge room. He couldn't take much more of this cold shoulder his son was dishing out. He thought that in his playful mood, Ash would talk to him. Now he was beginning to think that cold shoulder was becoming a dead shoulder.

Delia sighed, running a hand through her brown hair. This was becoming more tough on all of them.

Misty stepped over Pikachu, missing his tail by inches. "Ash, I'm warning you, you better start talking to your dad!"

"Why?"

"Because he's your dad! I know this divorce must be hard, but I'm serious, you have to talk it out!"

"Do you think mum's doing that?" Ash asked, glaring at her. "I didn't think so."

Misty slapped her thigh's. "She's not related to him- you are!"

"Do you think I care?"

"Well you SHOULD!"

"No I SHOULDN'T!"

Brock, playing referee, stepped between them. "Come on, I think we should just get into bed now. Its been a trying day."

Ash motioned for Misty to take his bed, while making himself comfortable on the floor. Misty was reluctant but agreed to get into his bed, his warm sheets sounded more inviting then ever. Togepi squealed, Ash picked her up and dumped her gently on the bed, where she cuddled up to her best friend. Pikachu did the same with Ash, and like before, he couldn't pass up the love his Pokemon had for him.

Despite having a nap only an hour ago, Ash was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of being somewhere better then home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ash! Come on, battle me!" Misty shouted. "Seriously, I'm a stronger trainer then before!"

"Same goes for me! Alright, go Chimchar!"

The fire Pokemon made its entrance, ready to battle. But Misty had dived at him, she couldn't resist how cute this little critter was. "Oh wow!"

"Chiiiim," Chimchar growled a warning, he didn't like strangers.

Ash knew that growl. "Chimchar, don't! She's a friend!" He shouted, sparing Misty from becoming a crisp. "Misty, you can't just leap at a Pokemon- they could hurt you!" He was stern, didn't she know that already? "Especially not this Chimchar!"

Misty stood up, confused. "Why not? I was just saying how cute it was."

"This Pokemon was trained by Paul, my rival in Sinnoh. He used to treat Chimchar so badly, that he became afraid of Paul. Any stranger makes him scared, sometimes he's even scared to battle. But he likes me, because I train and treat it nice."

Misty bent back down. "Aw, I'm sorry, I had no idea!"

Chimchar looked back at Ash, who gave an encouraging nod. "Chim!" The fire-type gave Misty a gentle hug, keeping his flame out of the way.

"Hey, Ash!"

Ash turned. "Gary?" He wasn't alone, he was with a purple-haired trainer. "Paul," he growled.

Chimchar heard and ran to stand behind his trainer's leg.

"What's up, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked. "Have you met my cousin Paul?"

Ash could have died from shock. "Paul is your cousin?"

Gary looked dumfounded. "You know each other?"

"We were in the tag-battle in Sinnoh," Ash muttered.

Paul looked down at Chimchar, smirking. "Still the weak Pokemon its always been."

"Hey!" Misty shouted. "Chimchar is not weak!"

"Who are you?" Paul asked rudely, putting his hands in his pockets. "And don't talk about things you don't understand."

"For your information, my name is Misty. Ash told me what you did to this Pokemon! You should be ashamed of yourself."

It was at that precise moment, Matt walked out the back door. "Hey guys, Delia said lunch is ready!"

Paul looked at him, then Ash, finding the striking family resembelance. "Ash, is that your father?"

"Yes, he is."

"What a loser."

Ash balled his hands up in anger. "My dad is NOT a loser!"

"He has to be, to be your father," Paul said coolly.

"He's a great dad, and how would you know Paul? You've never met him."

"And I'm hoping to keep it that way. He's a loser- no wait, he's a deadbeat loser! Gutter trash... Just like you."

Ash snapped. He launched forwards and grabbed Paul's shirt, landing fist after fist into his jaw. Misty and Gary gave yelps of surprise, while Paul fought to defend himself.

Matt walked back out to see what the commotion was about. "Ash! No!" He shouted, bounding forwards and seperating him from Paul. He had to lift Ash off the ground to stop him from breaking free.

"I'll kill you!" Ash screamed. "I swear to God I will kill you!" He managed to get free for a second, before his father locked thick arms around his chest and waist, dragging him backwards.

"That's enough Ash, calm down! Calm down!" Matt yelled, struggling to contain his boy.

Paul lay on his back on the ground, blood streaming down from his mouth. Gary bent down to examine him, Misty leaned over the back fence.

"You deserved that," She told him, before she and Chimchar rushed in to Ash.

"What the hell was that about?" Matt shouted, sitting Ash down onto the lounge. "What made you decide to punch the living hell out of him."

Ash looked up. "Trust me, it takes more then that to get the hell out of him. I only wish I could complete the job before you-"

"Ashton Ketchum, violence doesn't solve a thing."

"Neither does a divorce!" He shouted back, before running upstairs to his room.

**To Be Continued...**

**Phew! This thing is UP! OH, could I ask you to read my new story "When The World Fades"? I really think you guys will like it, its written from Ash's point of view as Kanto goes under attack! Please read and review this chapter, and I did add a certain amount of shocks. **

**Keep Reading!**


	8. The Talk

**Chapter 8**

**The Talk**

As soon as Ash knocked his door out of his way, he climbed his bed (making sure to slam his feet down on every step) and slammed his face into his pillows. He wasn't crying, although he wished he was, just to make that small pain in his chest evaporate. He'd said it; the one thing that had been bothering him since the day he found out about it. The divorce.

Ash used to think those things were for people who couldn't get their marriage straight, drug addicts or alcoholic's, who wanted nothing to do with the one they bonded with. Not his family. They were too perfect. _Were_ to perfect. Now his family was driving into a hole of seperation.

Would there be battles of custody? Will he have to go live in both houses whenever he could? His mother's on weekday's and his father's on the weekend? Would he like having two houses? Could he live this way- would he live this way? So many questions revolved around the boy's head, making him dizzy with confusion. He couldn't help but love them both, he couldn't possibly let his family run into the ground.

Unfortunately, all this might be beyond his control.

"Ash?"

He didn't respond, Matt could go burn in hell for all he cared.

"Ash. Come on kid, talk to me. I want to hear what's wrong." Matt already knew what was wrong, but he just wanted to hear it from his son instead. He prayed to God his son would brighten up and talk to him.

_Your getting a divorce and your asking me what's wrong? And people said I'M dense. _Ash thought savagely. He buried his face deeper into his pillows and clenched his hands into fists.

"I understand your upset about the divorce, but that's not reason to take your anger out on other people." Matt was no good at this type of thing. Delia was, but she insisted he talk to his son. "Maybe we shouldn't have told you for a while yet, but Ash, we're not doing this to get on your nerves. Your mum and I have parted ways, and that's the simply irony of life; everyone has to move on.

"But you see, just because your mum and I are splitting up, I don't want us to split up like we did. Like I did, I should say. It was wrong of me to seperate myself from you. I just hope you can forgive me for my mistakes."

Matt sounded sincere, but Ash wasn't in a forgiving mood. He bit back a stream of retorts to the apology, but figured this wasn't the time for smart-ass comments. His muscles tensed as he felt his father's hand come down to rub his back, but he graciously allowed the carressing to continue.

"Ash? Could you please talk to me?"

It took all of Ash's will power, to not answer that question. He didn't _want _to talk to Matt, but yet he felt like he needed to. So he stayed silent, trying to sort out his confusion.

Matt knew he wouldn't let up soon, and decided that neither would he. "You know, when you were little, you were the most buoyant kid I had ever seen. If you fell over and skinned your knees, you were never the one to cry about it, instead you just laughed told us you were fine. I see that hasn't changed."

_Your not going to make me talk. Go away, _he growled to his father, figuring it was the only thing he could do.

Sighing, Matt didn't talk, and began to hum a familiar, melodious tune.

_That's the song he made for me when I was small, when I was afraid of the dark! _Ash realised with shock, but it was not enough to get him to speak. _Try not to listen, just try not to listen! _But it was getting harder, all he wanted to do was sing along. But his father needed to be dealt with the silent treatment. After all, he got the silent treatment for six years.

Matt wasn't letting up, he began to sing it louder, making sure Ash could hear all of it, knowing it would make it harder for him _not_ to sing. He started to tap his hand on his left thigh, making a catchy beat to go with his hum's.

Ash pressed his fingers into his ear, making an attempt to block it out. There was no way in hell that man was going to make him speak, not one word.

He could still hear it though, and began to wonder what good jamming his fingers in there did anyway.

"Come on, Ash," Matt said teasingly, still tapping on his thigh. "Don't you want to sing to?"

_Yes, but you can't know that. _Ash didn't respond with words or body movements, he wouldn't let Matt see that he was letting up.

"Hmm?" He inquired again, getting on Ash's nerves.

_Get off my bed, and out of my room! _

Ash was going crazy, from trying to stop himself from singing and keep himself from talking, he felt like he was being ripped into two.

Matt chuckled and continued to sing. Even though he knew his son didn't know, he knew he was giving up. He always did in these types of situations. But after a few minutes making a few noises wasn't going to get to the bottom of this. Talking was. "Ash, you know I'm real sorry don't you?"

No response.

"Look, I know you don't want to speak to me, or hear from me. But live with it, because for the rest of your life, your going to be hearing my voice. I'm not leaving you like I did. I promise." And he kept his promises. "You know Ash, I cannot be anymore prouder of you then what I already am. I've seen all your battles in those competitions, your mother has told me about what you've encountered on your journies, with a little bit from Brock and Misty."

Misty said good things to his father about him? Ash was confused, why would she do that?

"And I can't believe I missed it all. Missed out on watching an incredible boy grow into a man. I love you, bud. Please forgive me."

What. A. Speech. How could Ash not respond to that? His stubborness.

Matt gave up, if pride and apologies weren't going to work, nothing would. "Look, you want to be mad, stay mad. When you want to talk, come see me." He got back down the bed and walked out of the room, bringing the door back rather forcefully.

Ash lifted his tear strewn face out of the pillows. That hadn't been easy to do, yet he still done it. He won. Woo... He felt lousy. But he wasn't going to crack just yet. A few more hours should do the job. His father needed to know the hurt that he gave him, all the times he watched Delia suffer, popping pills for her blood pressure when she thought he wasn't looking. He needed to know. This was the only way he could show him, without getting yelled at and a few red marks.

Light scratching came upon the wood of his door. Only one being would do that, and he jumped off his bed and yanked it open.

Pikachu waddled in, giving him a small smile. "Pika!" The electric mouse greeted him.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash muttered, scooping the Pokemon up into his arms, cuddling him securely. "What ya doing buddy?"

"Chu, Pikachu."

"Not yet, just not yet Pikachu." Ash kissed the top of Pikachu's head lightly, trying to distract him from the topic of his father. Obviously the mouse picked up on Matt's mood or something.

Matt sat on the lounge and grasped his hair, trying hard not to snap. This parenting thing was hard, he hadn't dealt with this in six years, he forgotten what true responsibilty actually was.

"Mr Ketchum?" Misty asked nervously, hugging Togepi to her. "Did Ash say anything?" She was hoping to God that he did, that this rollercoaster of emotions would be over, and Ash could get past this and become his usual buoyant self.

Matt looked up with a small smile. "No, he didn't. I'll leave him alone for a while, no doubt that fight got him pretty riled up. Its best if we all just sit back and wait for him to come to us." Now he was trying to be wise about the situation, when all he wanted to do was go and shout and break something. "Why did he hit that boy?"

Brock walked in. "He's Ash's rival, from Sinnoh. His name is Paul, he abused his Chimchar and Ash has it now. They've never been on good terms, Paul is stuck up and thinks he's better then Ash, but typical Ash wants to prove that he's not. Its just like he and Gary used to be, but all that stopped before Ash went to Hoenn."

Matt shook his head. "Are all his rival's hot headed? Or am I just getting the wrong idea about them?"

"Their all stuck up. But, no offence, Ash can get that way too."

"I know, I just experienced that upstairs. No, no, don't go up there. I sent Pikachu, maybe that will soften him up a little bit."

"Smart. Ash listen's to Pikachu and vice versa," Misty muttered. "They always help each other out, their as close as family."

Matt bit his lip, turning his head to the direction of the stairs. "I just wish I was around."

"But you are now, maybe this is the opportunity to become close again," Brock said, shrugging.

"I hope that's true, because the way he acted upstairs, I wouldn't be surprised if the first thing he said was 'I wish I never knew you' or 'I never want to see you again.'" Matt couldn't handle sitting there any longer and got up to go into the kitchen to get himself a drink to wet his dry mouth.

Misty couldn't help but feel bad for that man, he was dealing with a little bit too much. So was his boy upstairs. This family was in shambles.

Ash and Pikachu were sitting on the floor. "What do you think Pikachu?"

Pikachu raised an eyebrow and shook his head at the drawing of a house that Pikachu requested. It looked like a giant cheese with windows. "Pi, Pikachu."

Ash laughed and crumpled the drawing up. "Yeah, I know, its crap." He lobbed it at the garbage bin right beside his desk, it hit the side and bounced of. Muttering a string of curses he got up and put it in the bin properly before returning to his desk chair, lounging on it comfortably.

Pikachu was grinning from ear to ear, but he suddenly became serious, getting to a topic Ash would rather not talk about, "Pi, pi cha, pi chu."

"No, I dont' want to talk to him, ok?"

"Pika."

"Please Pikachu, just don't bring it up.

"Pikaaaa," The Pokemon warned, sparks bursting from the sacks on his cheeks.

Ash got up quickly. "Ok, ok. I'll go. Wait here." Groaning, he sauntered towards the loungeroom.

Instead of being in the loungeroom, Matt was out the back. His Growlithe chasing his Venasaur around. "Settle down, you two," Matt called to them. "I said get some exercise not kill each other!"

"Dad?" Ash asked lowly.

Matt's head snapped up and he swivelled around in his chair. "Ash," he gasped.

"Can I talk to you?" Ash asked nervously, wringing his hands. Nervous might not have been the best word to use in this predicament... agitated might be a little bit better then that.

"Of course you can," Matt replied, dazed. He dragged over a similar backyard chair, resting it close by his own. He motioned from Ash to the chair with a small smile. "Sit down."

Ash complied. "Dad... I'm sorry for how I acted, I had no right to-"

Matt interrupted, holding up his hand. "Son, you have every right. For me to come back and tell you I'm divorcing your mother, then I parent you which I haven't done in a while, you have every right in the world to be angry."

"You have to parent me though, its your job. I don't call you 'Dad' for nothing. But, you apologised so many times, and I just ignored them. That's what I'm sorry for, I don't like being mad at you, but I just felt like I had to be. After all, you did hurt me you know. Whatever you did to hurt mum, hurt me too."

Matt squeezed Ash's knee. "I'm sorry for that too. It was wrong to drag you into this."

"You didn't drag me into it though, you left so there would be no pain. I understand that."

"To think about all that I missed. I missed your first day of Pokemon training, I didn't even call up to wish you good luck. It was all because of my fear of you not wanting to see me... Stupid fears held me back. To think I was the guy who helped you get over your fear of the dark, bah!" He shook his head, biting his lip to stop his glistening eyes spilling tears. "I should have been there for you."

"Dad, not everyone is perfect, you and me are perfect examples of that."

Matt looked up and laughed. "You got that right."

"And I know I'm not the best son in the world-"

Matt held up a hand and cut him off. "Don't. Your the greatest son in the world. You just have a good for nothing father, who can't do anything right by you. That's the only problem in your life."

Ash pouted. "Mistakes are mistakes. Its not like anyone hasn't made them before. I've certainly made a lot since I started my Pokemon Journey."

With a sigh, Matt said, "Call this truce on both sides. Seeing as all we're doing is apologising, I think it best we call truce and know we've forgiven each other for all the wrong we have done." He held out his hand to shake, waiting for his son to take it.

"Only if I get to battle you," Ash said. "And I'm a pretty tough trainer. I've been all around Kanto, Orange Islands, Hoenn and Sinnoh!"

Matt clapped his hands with a grin, he loved a good ol' Pokemon battle, especially one he was sharing with his son. "Well, lets get this battle rolling then."

**To Be Continued...**

**Forgive me! I'm not good with scene's that involve forgiving other's, I swear I'm working on it. I hope this was good enough, you found out a few things, I kill my fingers from cold along the way. Well, now this chapter is done, I'm going to watch Supernatural on You Tube and wait for your glorious review's to roll in. Without them I'd never have bothered with this fic! You guys rule, have some brownie points (Who uses them anyways? We want brownie's not their damn points!). Haha! Plus I think this chapter is really short, its hard to tell and I'm upset about it, I wanted to give you a really really long chapter, oh well, I'll give you one next chapter. I think I might throw it a bit of Team Rocket to lighten things up (pfft yeah right). **

**Keep Reading.**


	9. Finding The Divorce Papers

**Well what do you know? Regular posting. Or I'm just writing the chapters now. So I promised a long chapter, I'll try to give it to you, I have a knack for quickly getting to the point without drawing it out for much suspense, I'm working on that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Finding The Divorce Papers.**

Ash and Matt were positioned each end of the backyard. Delia, Misty and Brock stood on the patio, overlooking eagerly, they had been imagining the two of them facing off in a Pokemon battle, since they announced they were going to have one later that day.

This was a three on three battle, no time limits. Also, there was no referee.

"You call your Pokemon first, Ash!" Matt shouted, a grin pulling on the features of his face.

"Alright, go Buizel!"

Matt was impressed. "Alright then, go Charizard!"

"Aqua jet!" Ash shouted, diving head first into the match.

Charizard flew up into the air, spinning around, until it was overlooking Buizel, who was grimacing. On command, Charizard let loose a string of flamethrowers, that Buizel dodged almost easily.

"Don't give up Charizard," Matt called to the Pokemon. Three flamethrowers connected with Buizel, who had tired out from running around the backyard. "Alright, now seismic toss!"

"Dodge it Buizel!" Ash nearly screamed, being doused in horror, he saw what this move could do, and he was dead set on disallowing it to happen. He tightened his fists, almost willing Buizel with his mind.

But poor Buizel was out of it, and couldn't fight off the paws that curled around his arms. Charizard lifted it into the air and span around in circles, before plunging into a nose-dive and pushing Buizel into the earth.

"Buizel, return!" Ash shouted, holding a Pokeball out. "You did great, thanks. Alright, go Chimchar!"

Chimchar burst out from its container, letting loose a war cry.

"Charizard, flamethrower!"

"You too Chimchar!"

Both flame-types let loose a flamethrower, which met in mid-air. Both Pokemon tried to push the flames to their opponent, building up their power. Chimchar won that, and Charizard roared as it got singed.

"Flame wheel!" Ash shouted, agitation running through him.

Chimchar jumped up, flipped and burst into flames, then continued to roll towards the flying fire type. Charizard attempted to fly away from it, but the wheel of flame was faster and it connected right in its chest. It did have an affect, but not enough to knock it out. Chimchar growled, getting frustrated with the stamina of Charizard.

"Charizard, dragon rage!"

"Dodge!" Ash cried, thrusting a fist forward.

Chimchar waited until the last moment, its eyes closed before it arched to the right and narrowly missed the attack.

"Try it again Charizard!"

"Chimchar, dodge again!"

Chimchar dodged the dragon rage again, this time, its arm got singed. It grimaced in pain, but otherwise didn't show any sign of being injured from that attack.

"Flamethrower!"

"You too Chimchar! Make it a strong one!"

The same outcome happened as the first one, the flames met in mid air and the other struggled to come out on top of it. Chimchar wasn't fairing too bad, but could feel itself weakening a great deal. Charizard was gaining whatever strength it had left in him.

"Maximum power-"

A large hand interrupted Ash's command to Chimchar, the hand grabbed Chimchar, pulled it up, incased it in a container and came back down for Pikachu with alarming speed. Ash cried out as Pikachu was lifted into the air, and he made a wild grab for the hand and caught it, being dragged up with it.

"Ash!" Matt shouted. Charizard flared its wings, getting ready for a flame thrower, but Matt threw out his arm. "Don't! You could hurt Ash!" A loud cackling laugh sounded right after he spoke and he looked up with a grimace. "Who are you two?" He was joined by Delia and the others.

Ash was finding it hard to keep his handhold on one of the large fingers, it was almost too slippery for him. Pikachu looked at him worriedly, if he let go, he would be plunging about fifty feet to the ground. "Pikachu, try a thunderbolt."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, then shook his head. He absolutely refused to do anything that would ultimately make Ash let go.

Ash swung up and tightened his legs around the middle finger of the giant red hand. "Do it, I promise I won't let go." Pikachu didn't take that order. "Pikachu, please, just do it! I promise you I'll be alright!"

Pikachu couldn't disobey him any longer. "PikaCHU!"

Ash cried out in pain as he was electrocuted. His body was screaming 'Let go, let go! End the pain!' but his mind was shouting over it, saying 'Hold on, you promised!'. He tightened his legs around the finger, but his hands slipped off, so he was hanging dangerously upside down. Overhead, Team Rocket was reciting the motto they had spoken way too much.

"... To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie shouted, almost heroically.

"To unite all people's within our nation!" James added on top of that.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare for a fight!"

A cat leapt up on the rim of the basket, a cheesy grin on his face. "Meowth, that's right!"

Matt was tensed, he payed little attention to the motto, his eyes were on Ash, who was screaming in pain. He was begging him to hold on, he didn't want to find pieces of him all around the town.

Delia growled. "Shut up, Team Rocket! Release my son and his Pokemon!"

Jessie seemed shocked at what she said. "Your son?" She peeked over the edge and grimaced. "James, we have company, the lead twerp has decided to attach himself to our device, like the slugma he is!"

James was ready to chuck a hissy fit, instead he chucked Meowth. "Get him off there!"

Meowth panicked, flailing around in the air. "What do you expect me to do?" He yelled, emitting a groan as he smacked the metal hand.

"Scratch attack!" Jessie cried. "Your a God damn Pokemon, for heaven's sake!" She always considered Meowth to be species confused, now she just considered Meowth to be stupid.

Meowth extended his claws, Ash looked up at him fearfully. He wasn't sure if he could handle a thunderbolt and a scratch attack, he was already weak as it was.

Matt's hands clenched up, he couldn't let this happen. "Charizard, take me up there!"

Delia, Misty and Brock looked at him like he was crazy. Delia felt herself wanting to talk him out of it.

Charizard pushed out its wings again, crouching low to the ground. Matt ran and jumped on its back, and it immediately took off to the balloon that was now a spec in the blue sky. Ash did not see them coming, he was looking at Meowth, who lifted back his paw, inch long nails gleaming in the sunlight. The paw scratched his face right around the same time Matt got to them.

Charizard let loose a flamethrower, hitting Meowth directly in the chest, sending him into Jessie and James, knocking them off their feet. Matt got Ash under the arms and hoisted him onto the Pokemon's back.

"Charizard, get Pikachu and Chimchar!" Matt commanded, his grip on Ash like iron.

Charizard growled, whipping its tail back and curling it around the container that incased Chimchar. Then its talons gripped the fingers of the red hand and pulled, but this time, it was a challenge to unfurl them.

"Don't give up Charizard," Matt shouted. "You can do it, come on!" Ash looked up at his father, seeing the man that was his hero his whole life.

Charizard was beginning to sweat, and it was not out of shape, one look at it could tell you that. This hand must be stronger then iron, if it was holding up to the Pokemon's attempt's to break it.

Ash suddenly got an idea. "Charizard, don't break the hand- break what's holding it up!"

It was a miracle that Charizard listened to him, he was not its master. But it released a dragon rage that had considerably weakened. But it was just enough to break through the metal tube that held the hand up in the air. The fingers immediately unlocked themselves, if Ash hadn't of caught Pikachu, he would have plummeted to certain death. Ash allowed himself to relax against Matt, who gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Charizard, finish them off!"

A flamethrower burst from the Pokemon's mouth, connecting with the top of the Meowth shaped balloon, bursting it.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted in unison, then disappearing in the sky in the matter of seconds.

"And you can stay blasted!" Matt said as they disappeared. "Come on Ash, lets get back on the ground."

"That sounds good to me, Dad. Dad?" Ash suddenly asked again, getting a hum from Matt. "Thanks."

"No problem, son. You know I'd do anything for you."

Relief washed through Ash as his feet hit the ground, Misty hesitated none in rushing up to him and pulling him into a strangling hug. Delia however, had lost her mind.

For saving her boy, she took three steps- that was all that seperated them- and crushed Matt in hug.

Ash saw that over Misty's shoulder, and his arms fell away and his mouth opened in astonishment. Misty pulled away from him and stepped back. In confusion she swivelled around to see what she was looking at.

Delia seemed to regain herself and yanked herself away. Tears burned her eyes, and she turned and marched away, looking for solitude so she could cry. She promised herself that she would not do this, that she would not give in to him, but there she goes and throw's herself on him. How could she break her promise to herself like that? Why did she do that?

Matt was rooted to the spot, he never expected Delia to do that, it was unbelieveable.

Delia slammed her bedroom door shut, and barely made it to her bed because her knees had suddenly become weak. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and put an arm around her waist, collapsing onto the mattress. She curled up into the fetal position, her limbs locked so tight it looked like they would never loosen. Her pillows were soon covered in clear liquid, saturating them. She was disappointed and angry with herself for letting this happen.

Eventually, her tears ended, this made her feel worse because there was nothing left in her to bring out and show to the world. So she settled for looking out the window, although she wasn't actually seeing it, she was thinking.

All those years ago, she was heartbroken. Instead of breaking it up with her, Matt decided to go bed another girl and come home and tell her about it. No screaming, shattering as many things as she could lay her hands on, no crying could have ended her pain. Time healed a few of those wounds, but now they had come back again, double the pain they had started out with.

Looking out the window, she found herself, drifting out there, in danger of falling back out the sky. She had been drifting out there, unaware of what she was doing, and panicking would cause her to fall... Her life depended on the prospect of keeping calm, when all she wanted to do was fall and break everything... break _him_. She lost everything, and it was driving her crazy, she wanted the pain to end, to leave her alone. But it wouldn't, it was there, in her face, telling her that it was always going to be right there. Infront, behind or right beside her, it would always be there.

The door creaked open. "Mum?" Delia didn't answer him, she didn't even hear him. Ash crossed the room and sat on her bed, wanting to put a comforting hand on her, but something in her expression told him it was a very bad idea. "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone," Delia whispered mechanically, staring out the window her face deadly calm.

Ash obediantly got up and almost ran back to the door. "I hope you'll be ok."

"Go." Delia felt hollow, she'd never sent Ash away at a time like this, she always held him close. But he reminded her of him, that was the last thing she needed right now.

"She won't talk to me," Ash sighed, descending the stairs with his hands buried in his pockets. "You should have seen her face when she told me to leave, she looked ready to kill."

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this is happening..."

Misty dropped Togepi on the lounge. "Should someone else go talk to her?" She asked.

"Not unless their lives a worthless." Ash sat down beside Matt. "Will she be ok?"

"Hope so, can you imagine living with Delia while she's in this shape?"

Ash mumbled something, then cleared his throat to make his voice louder. "I did. When you left, she would break vases out of the blue, shout at me for leaving my plate in my room or the loungeroom. Dark times."

"Everything that happened is all my fault, I'm sorry."

"We ended the apologies on truce, Dad, I've already forgiven you." Ash rested his elbow's on his knees. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Matt nodded. "Some time to think should do it."

Delia wasn't happy in the slightest yet, she still felt a burning anger towards Matt and herself. One hug and her whole plan fell to the ground in shambles. She expected to sign the divorce papers, allow Ash to spend time with Matt, then he'd be gone. That was a pretty perfect plan, until she herself destroyed all hopes of that happening. If she had to sign a thousand papers to get him to leave at this moment, she'd do it. She was feeling a loathe for him, and a little bit of jealousy; he wasn't feeling the way she was, he was in absolute bliss. That was probably how he was feeling when he had sex with that woman, total utter bliss for what he had done, then he tried to crawl back to her. Just like then, she'd keep kicking him away until he got the message he was no longer wanted. She was in control, the dominant one. That had a nice ring to it. She still hated the fact that Matt was happy.

Matt was miserable. He hated doing this to Delia, he knew it wasn't fair to her, and he wished he could take it all back. When he woke up that night to that girl and finding out his clothes were laying on the ground along with hers... nothing in the world could compare to the pain he felt in that moment. When he told Delia, he tried to tell her that he never meant it, that he hadn't known what he was doing, he expected that cup being thrown in his direction and the coffee spilling everywhere. He expected her to scream at him and whack him. He didn't want to have to tell Ash that he'd have to go, and that he might not ever be coming back. He hated the fact that he tore apart his family. He couldn't take much more of the burdening guilt.

Guilt tore through Delia, she still felt bad for sending Ash away.

Matt looked at Ash, thinking of how he'd been shouting at him to come back, the day he went away, the way Delia had to hold him back.

Delia wanted her old life back.  
Matt wanted his old life back.  
Where she was happy with him.  
Where he was happy with her.  
And they had a family.  
The time when they still loved each other.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was nothing but deadly silence between the two adults at the table, it was scary enough to keep the three kids mouths shut. As they ate the mash potato and risotto, Delia chewed slowly, but munched hard to help keep her anger abated. She was forced to sit next to Matt, this was more then enough punishment.

Matt sensed that she was getting really mad, and ate faster, ending up the first person to finish their food and leave the table.

Ash watched him leave, he saw the tears drip down his father's face before he disappeared from view. His heart hurt, wishing there was something he could do. But there was nothing, this divorce was going to happen, and it was going to ruin his parents even further.

Delia's mood seemed to brighten when Matt left, the deadly aura she placed around the room disappeared. Ash finished his dinner and got up from the table too, unable to bear all this controversy. He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, catching Matt's attention, then slammed his bedroom door shut in anger. Pikachu was in there, trying to get a restless Togepi to go to sleep, but she wouldn't.

"Pi!" Pikachu sighed in relief, but froze once he got a closer look at Ash's face. "Pika, pi?" He inquired.

"This whole thing sucks!" Matt appeared just behind Ash's bedroom door just in time to hear what Ash had to say. "My parents hate each other, and I hate it! If they don't want to be around each other anymore, then why doesn't dad leave? All he does is cause everyone more pain- mum was fine until he showed up! He just created more pain that nobody needs- especially mum. And she's no better! Instead talking to him, she just sits there and makes us all uncomfortable!"

Matt had gone the moment Ash had said that nobody needs anymore pain. His heart ripped into shreds at that. He walked down the door, threw open the kitchen door which bounced off the back wall. Delia and the two kids jumped. "Where's the divorce papers?" He asked forcefully.

"First draw over there." She pointed to the three draws to the left.

Matt walked over there and yanked it open, pulling out the cursed papers. There was a pen in that draw and he snatched that out. Angrily, he signed his name onto it, he hadn't done that the first time, Delia had done her name. When he finished writing his full name, he slammed the pen down. "Now its official," he snarled, then stomped back out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Delia stared at the place where he disappeared, she never saw him that angry before.

As soon as Matt found somewhere private, the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He lost everything he ever loved. It was all his fault. He'd stay until the papers were sent, then he'd pack the little stuff he brought with him from Viridian then go back home. Funny. He used to call this home, now it was a distant memory of what used to be.

He was crying a little bit too heavilly, because he felt a sudden urge to vomit, he grabbed for the bin but it was useless; he wasn't going to bring anything up. He casted it aside and it bounced around the floor before rolling to a stop. He watched it, then aimed a well judged kick at it. It hit the wall, a massive dent in the side where he hit it. Matt walked to the window, and stared out at the stars.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" He muttered to the heavens.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash sat on the ground with Brock and Misty, she was recounting what happened down in the kitchen.

"He stormed in, asked where the divorce papers where, when he found them he signed his name and said 'Now its official', then left!" She concluded. "If I didn't know better, I think he was trying not to cry that whole time."

Ash brought his knees up to his chin. "Where are the papers?"

"Your mum had them out on the table, reading them. Why?" Brock added suspiciously.

"Just wondering," Ash answered truthfully. "I would have thought mum would have skipped off to the Town Hall by now."

None of them laughed, that wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, well my bet is she'll be down there first thing in the morning," Misty sighed. "I can't imagine what your dad is feeling though, we all know he doesn't want the divorce."

Ash nodded. "He's doing it so mum can get some closure."

"Will that bring him any closure?" Misty asked.

"Who knows, maybe he'll end up in worse pain then he started out with." Ash shrugged uneasily. "Come on, lets get some rest." He didn't go for his bed, instead he offered it to Misty once again.

Sleep came over him once he crawled into his sleeping bag, his exhausted body happy to finally be able to rest.

Ash's eyes opened what seemed like minutes later, but the moon was high in the sky, indicating that he'd been asleep for hours. He wasn't aware of what woke him, until he heard very loud voices. There was no doubt in his mind about who they belonged to, he'd have to be stupid to not know that. He glanced at Brock and Misty, they were sleeping soundly, drifting in their own little worlds.

Ash kicked out of his sleeping bag, and quietly walked out the door and down the stairs, pausing when he heard his parents in the lounge room.

"I understand that! So send those damn papers tomorrow!" Matt was shouting. "I'll be gone once you send them, I'll never darken your doorstep again." Ash shook his head, mouthing 'no', this was the last thing he wanted.

"Good, don't even come back to see Ash, he doesn't need the reminder of the things you have done to this family. I wish I never even layed eyes on you Matthew! The only good thing you done for me, was give me Ash."

Ash's eyes widened, that accusation had to hurt.

"I made a promise to Ash that I'd be in his life, as his father-"

"Since when have you acted like his father? Since when have you even acted like a decent human being."

Ash could have sworn he heard Matt give a small sob. "You know what? Those papers are signed, why don't I just leave right now?"

"Don't you think Ash deserves to say a final goodbye to you? You'll wait for morning then you'll get out of my house for good."

Ash scrambled silently up the stairs and into his room as Delia ascended up the stairs and into her own room. He waited a couple of minutes before leaving, soundlessly descending the stairs again.

Matt had his feet on the lounge, his face buried in his legs with his arms around his knees, his black hair obscuring what little of his forehead that was visable. Ash felt his pain, he sat on the bottom step, watching and waiting, until finally Matt fell asleep, his face blotched red.

Ash crept toward the kitchen, spotting the papers on the table. He grasped them in his hands and felt himself beginning to shake. This was the reason for his families grief right there in his hands, he held the fates of the ones he loved in his hands.

With burning satisfaction, he placed his fingers on the top of the paper and drew then down, shredding the papers in half. They were useless now.

They could no longer hurt his family.

**To Be Continued...**

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh, Ash! What have you done? I probably dug a little too deep into the bit where Matt and Delia were thinking around the same things, but that's what you get when your listening to Linkin Park! Honestly, I was listening to their song 'Part Of Me' and I swore I felt a darker side come over me, and I wrote it down in the form of Matt and Delia's feelings, and they seemed to swim together. I hope I made the pain visable to you guys, or even made you feel it, that would be the best thing I have probably achieved in writing. **

**Oh, and you won't want to miss the next chapter. AAML begins. **

**Keep Reading!**


	10. First Time, One Try

**Well. I've gotten to where I wanted to, with the divorce papers, this is where everything starts to take a turn, from the Ketchum family all rampaging around like wild animals, to actually getting somewhere. Besides, I think you guys have had enough of that. Oh, AAML... can someone tell me what that stands for haha, all I know its for Ash and Misty. I don't know any of the shippings at all. **

**Chapter 10**

**First Time, One Try.**

Ash found peaceful sleep that night. It was amazing, his chest felt lighter, he no longer felt dreadfully heavy.

By morning, Matt had gone to work, and Delia had gotten up. She sighed with relief when she found the lounge vacant, she didn't want to have to face her ex-husband-to-be today, especially not after that fight. Today was going to be a good-

"What the HELL?"

Paper laid in pieces on the table, it was shredded and compressed together, like someone had been in a frenzy to get rid of them. Delia just managed to see the word "divorce" on the top of them. Her mouth was open, it could have reached the floor if it wanted too. Who could have done this? Why?

Then she recalled the fight from last night. Matt. The nerve of that man to get rid of the one thing that would get him out of her life for good. What more could that man destroy? Had he no regard for how she felt? Oh boy, she could not wait for his arrival tonight.

"Mum?" Ash asked, yawning. He was still in his blue pyjama's and his hair was messier then usual. He eyed the papers in her hand and stopped, horror washing through him. "Where did you find those?"

"Your father left them on the table," Delia replied in a rigid voice, clenching her hands into fists.

_Wh-what? _"Dad? No, Dad couldn't have done that. He wouldn't..." He felt guilty for not owning up, but who could when your mother looks like she is ready for a killing spree?

"He has the motive AND he was alone down here last night." Delia was dead set on it, she couldn't believe otherwise.

Ash bit his lip. "Ma... Dad wouldn't have done it."

Delia didn't hear him and stomped out of the room, muttering a string of cuss words under her breath.

Misty and Ash sat on the end of his bed, Brock had gone to take a shower.

"Ash," Misty muttered. "Why?"

He screwed up his eyes, trying to remember the reasons from last night. "I-I don't know... just when they had that fight last night... I just wanted to.... to get rid of the problem... I didn't know it would cause this much trouble."

"Ash, they are getting divorced. The papers aren't the problem- its them. They are the problem. They won't talk to each other without sending a bunch of ugly comments to each other. The papers are just a symbol of that. You have to tell your mum, before she jumps down your dad's throat."

"I can't. I want to... Oh God, I want to. But I can't."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't know... but I just can't."

Misty looked at the younger boy sitting beside her, so ripped up in his emotions, so confused. She wanted to reach out and hold him close, just to banish those emotions away. It had been so long since she heard him laugh... she wanted to hear that noise again.

"Its going to be ok," she soothed, unable to do anything more then that. "You know that right? You have Brock... and me... Everything is going to be ok."

He gulped, a pained look crossing his face. "No its not. My family is being _ripped_ to _pieces_... its all going away, and I can't stop it."

"Your a kid. Your not meant to stop something like this."

That made things worse, not better. "So what if I am a kid? You've seen all the things I've done... I can stop this... I have to."

"Ash, they are seperating. There is nothing to be saved."

"I'll prove you wrong on that."

"You won't. They hate each other!" Misty pointed wildly at the door. "I understand that your hurting, but trying to fix things like this is just going to make things worse." She stopped from continuing when she noticed that tear that travelled down his face. "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, getting off the bed. "No. Don't. Your right." His voice was so pained and so fragile, Misty's heart broke in a second. He walked across the room and out of it, shutting the door behind him.

Brock came in from his shower, a towel around his neck to catch the water dripping from his spiky hair. "Why was Ash so depressed?"

Misty explained to him all about the conversation she and Ash had.

"Taking it hard?"

"How else is he supposed to take it? His family will never be the same, and he's hurt and confused." She shook her head and pressed her fingers into her temples. "I just wish I could help him, that I could do _something_ to help him get past all this blind hurt."

"You can start by stop lecturing him. He needs a friend not an instructor."

Inside her heart, Misty knew he was right.

The day had passed quickly. The sun was setting over the trees of Pallet town, Ash stood out there, looking at the orange sky, but not exactly seeing it. He'd spent the whole day hiding from everyone, just wanting to be alone. He stood at the back gate, his arms resting on the wood. There were splatters of blood that Paul had made when he bashed the life out of him. Oh the distand memories-

"Ash."

The one soft word made his head turn.

Misty stood behind him, her skin aglow with the sunlight. There was a faint smile pressing on her lips and her arms were softly wound down around her stomach. She didn't say another word, she just stared into his crystal brown eyes. When his head turned back to the sunset, he lifted his hand and motioned for her to come beside him.

She did so obediantly.

The pair stared out into the horizon, their minds blissfully blank.

"You were hiding," Misty whispered after several moments.

"I like to call it some alone time," he replied, his voice as soft as the wind. He turned his head to look at her, she did the same thing at the same time. "You know... trying to get my head around things." He turned around and rested his back against the fence.

"Listen I know I have been lectur-"

"I appreciate you helping me, you know?" He said, acting like she didn't speak. "So you don't need to apologise."

Misty shook her head. "Yes I do, you were coming to me because you needed me, not my stupid-" She paused as he placed a hand on her cheek. Her stomach did nervous front flips.

"No," he simply said.

She licked her dry mouth, making little clicking sounds as her tongue momentarily got stuck. "Are you alright now?" she barely managed to say.

"Almost," he replied, staring into her oceanic eyes.

Her heart twinged. "What can I do to make you better?"

His face got closer. "This."

He brushed his lips across hers. It was a sweet soft kiss, their hands intertwined, hanging loosely by their sides. But ever so slowly, Ash drew his hands away to place them on her waist, Misty ran her fingers up his arms to wrap around his neck.

When they broke apart, he said. "I'm perfect now."

"You always have been." Her eyes were closed, her mind trying to get around the fact that she just had her first kiss. It was more beautiful then she could have ever imagined. Hungry, she pressed her lips against his, relishing in the fact that he responded.

The sound of a car pulling up, made Ash pull away. "Oh no, my dad." Imagining his mother like she was that morning, made his stomach jolt unpleasantly. "Come on." He took her hand and together they jogged inside the house.

Delia was on her feet, a mad and angry look on her face.

"Hey guys," Matt greeted Ash and Misty, who politely waved back.

"What is your problem?" Delia shouted at Matt, who reeled back, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" Matt questioned.

Delia walked around the lounge and plucked the ruined papers from the table. "I know you did this! You ripped up the divorce papers."

Matt shook his head, trying to figure out why she was blaming him for it. "No, I didn't. I haven't touched those paper's since I signed them last night. I don't know who could have done that."

"You pathetic little liar, I know it was you!"

Matt growled. "I swear I didn't do it."

"Who else would have done it?"

"I don't know. What about you, huh? Looking for another fight like you always are?"

Delia's hand swung up, connecting with his cheek. Her eyes were watery. "The only reason I am getting this divorce, is because I can't live with you, knowing all about what you did on that night."

"I said I was sorry, I never meant for it to happen-"

"It still did regardless."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm not perfect, that I make mistakes. I hear you do that all the time."

Delia whacked him again.

"Mum! Dad! Stop! I ripped up those papers!" Ash suddenly shouted, he couldn't take it any longer."

"You ripped those papers up?" Delia asked, dumfound. It took her a couple of seconds, but her anger finally came. With a growl, she grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him upstairs. "God help your soul, you'll need it when I'm done with you."

Ash gulped.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry if this is short, I didn't mean for it to be. Well AAML, a fight, the truth and a threat all in one. Yay aren't you lucky. Oh, could you read my new story Blood Heart? I'm sorry if your getting sick of me posting up so many stories, but this one and every other one is going to get done, I promise.**

**Keep Reading.**


	11. First Try

**Love Fury Passion**

**Chapter 11- First try.**

Delia broke through into her bedroom, launching Ash in after her.

"Why-how-" She couldn't even begin to say a sentence yet. She was too shocked. "I hope your not covering for your father."

Ash looked at her, his face telling no lies. "I'm not. I waited until dad was sleeping last night, then I ripped them up." He shrugged. "It was stupid and I'm sorry. If I had been in control of my emotions, I wouldn't have done it. I didn't mean to hurt anyone by it."

Delia was surprised at how grown-up Ash was acting over all this. Instead of begging for forgiveness with a face full of tears, he was there, straight and proud like a man, owning up to his actions.

Just like Matt.

Delia gulped, the comparison between the two visable. "Why did you do it?"

Ash managed to keep his composure. He felt like letting loose his emotions right then and there. "I heard you guys fighting. I got mad. I blamed the divorce papers for it all and I destroyed them. I thought that everything would go back to normal. False hope, I'm sorry." He walked back out of the room, leaving a stony silence behind him.

He couldn't believe he got out of that without fighting and clear skin. He was sure she would have whacked him a couple of times, double his chores and utterly give him the cold shoulder, but she just let him _walk out_... Was she feeling ok? He turned back and walked to his mother's room.

Delia was seated on the bed, a photo in her hand. He couldn't see what it was, but it had to be important, with the way she held it. Like it was the most precious thing in her world.

"Oh, Matt..."

A thought sprang to mind. It was utterly stupid, pointless, couldn't possibly exist. But then it fit; she still loved him. It was obvious, also, that he loved her back. Ah, the broken and blind love.

Delia threw the picture away. As if it had a mind of its own, it fluttered right beside Ash and he picked it up.

A younger version of his parents smiled up at him. Delia wore a long white wedding dress, and Matt wore a suit. Their wedding photo. A downsized versions of the overlarge ones Delia kept hidden in the basement. Along with other memobilia she couldn't bear to throw away. He recalled what she said minutes ago; _The only reason I am getting this divorce, is because I can't live with you, knowing all about what you did on that night. _

If only he could prove that there was still something between them. A small flame, dying to grow bigger. If only he could find a way to help them.

With a smile, he turned and walked away, still clutching the photo in his hands.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ash, I really don't know," Misty muttered, huddled close to Ash on his bed yet again. "Do you really think this has the slightest chance of working?"

He shrugged. "If it doesn't, its could be known as the practice test. Come on Mist, do this for me." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

She caved. "But I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"Trust me, I won't be. Come on, we better get to work if we want this done by tomorrow night."

"Where do we get the pictures from?"

Ash thought about it. "We could scan the best ones we find, onto the computer. Come on." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Lets hurry up and do this already!"

Misty yearned for that kiss again, but she forced herself to leave the room, hand in hand with him.

They searched every nook and cranny of the house for pictures, Misty found a book of Ash's baby photo's. She searched through them and pulled the best ones of him, and the ones with Matt and Delia in them.

Ash raided the basement and found stacks of wedding photo's, plus ones of him in the hospital; his first picture with his parents, his first bath... an embarrassing one, seeing as all his items were on show. But it was humiliation he had to go through.

"How much did you get?" Misty asked as Ash returned.

"Thousands," he laughed.

Misty pressed the on button on the printer as Ash turned on the computer. When it finally finished loading, one by one, they put the pictures through. Eventually, after a couple of hours, Misty fell asleep with her head on Ash's shoulder, he was just managing to keep himself awake as he composed his little plan.

This really did feel like a warm up. There was a slim possibility that this would work.

"Misty," Ash yawned, shaking her awake at three in the morning.

"W-what?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Ash held out his earphones. "Watch and listen... I've spent four hours doing all this."

Misty was amazed at all the things Ash managed to put in, he even got some moving animations like butterflies and hearts. "Ever thought of being a graphic designer?"

"No. But Pokemon master... now that would be an incredible achievement." She shoved him lightly. "Do you want to add anything to it?"

"I don't want to ruin it...," she moaned.

He smiled. "No, its our work, you have to put in bits and pieces too. We're a team."

She smiled and set to work. "I reckon we should show a bunch of home video's too," she admitted.

Ash paused. "Your bloody brilliant," he shouted, pressing his lips down on her hair. "We could create little clips from them, to put in with the slideshow."

"Guys?" Brock made his way down the stairs. "What are you doing up?"

"Come help us," Misty called to him excitedly. "We're trying to get Ash's parents back together."

Brock's eyes squinted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they getting a divorce?"

"But she still loves him, and its obvious he loves her. I can't let that love go to waste!"

Seeing the younger kid positively beaming, he couldn't resist. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"I need your help mixing video's in with each other... then getting them into the slideshow..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The kids were exhausted when the sun came up. Their efforts had turned out completely perfect, everything was running the way they wanted it to.

"What are you three doing?" Matt asked, appearing in the doorway, wearing his Police uniform.

Ash jumped. "Hi dad. Um, nothing." Matt's eyebrow's arched. "Seriously."

"Let me see."

"No!" Ash shouted, blocking his father's access to the laptop with his arms.

"Its not porn is it?" Matt narrowed his eyes at the laptop, trying to see what it was. He knew that his son wouldn't dare go on those sites... mainly because he started keeping track on all the sites everyone visited... but because he knew him.

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "If it was, do you think Misty would be sitting there? Its not porn, its nothing."

"Alright, I trust you kiddo. But I'm warning you... I'll be watching..."

"Sure you will be."

"If I didn't have to go to work, I'd fight you on that."

Delia made her entrance. "What's going on?"

"We're watching porn," Ash said excitedly, and jokingly.

A smile pulled on her lips. "Uh huh."

"We are, you should check it out mum. Dad was just telling me of these awesome sites."

Matt whacked the back of Ash's head. "Weirdo." He checked his watch. "I have to go in half an hour. Best get some breakfast." He maneuvered himself around Ash and inbetween Delia and the computer chair.

Ash mouthed to Misty, 'close the program'. She did so, saving their work first. He so could not wait for that night. He followed his father into the kitchen.

"Want some cereal, bud?" Matt asked.

"You can actually make that? I mean... after the toast..."

"Zip it. The toaster was old."

Ash laughed. "You jammed the bread in there and set fire to the curtains. Not to mention beating the toaster with a hammer once you put the flames out." That memory always put a smile on his face. "And it all happened on Mothers Day."

Matt was crimson. "It never happened again."

"Because mum banned you from the new one."

He shook his head. "Do you want some cereal or not, you little devil."

"Yeah, ok. I'll have some."

Delia walked in, heading straight for the coffee maker. She looked really tired. Matt watched her for a couple of seconds. "Let me do it," he offered. She didn't have the will to argue with him.

"Thanks." Matt looked stunned that she actually thanked him, instead of yelling at him. She took a seat beside Ash. "How are you feeling today?"

Ash shrugged. "A little tired." That so clearly spelled out 'understatement.' "I might go sleep some more after breakfast, if that's ok."

"Sure."

"Oh, can Misty and Brock bring the laptop up to my room?" He wanted to keep it with them, so that his parents wouldn't get a chance to see his slideshow until it came time for him to finally show it.

"Sure." Delia wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What do they need it for?"

"They just need to do a couple of things on it." He shrugged innocently.

Matt put Delia's coffee down infront of it. "I see you and Misty are together now," he observed. "I caught you two kissing out the back."

Delia looked at her son for a confirmation on that. The blush was all she needed.

"Maybe we were."

"Getting a little romantic there, kid. First kiss in the sunset..." He shook his head. "You really are growing up so fast."

"You better believe it."

Delia looked at Ash. For a moment, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. He seemed so grown up, it seemed weird that he was only fourteen. She wished that the little boy she always knew would reappear. But Ash was maturer, he was only going to go forwards, he kept the little child where it belonged; in the past.

Misty and Brock walked into the room. Delia couldn't help but feel that it was Misty's fault that Ash had grown up so fast. She was a good year older then him, twelve months more life experience, she matured faster then Ash did. Now he was acting all grown up, no longer the wild kid... ok, well that was still in him, just a little less pronounced.

After breakfast, Ash disconnected the laptop and took it upstairs with his best friends following behind him.

"This is going to be so brilliant guys," Ash said, once they got into his room and shut the door. "If this doesn't work... I'll think of something. Next divorce papers that come before my plans will be torched."

Misty gave him a look. "I'll torch you."

"With burning love maybe, but with real flames... I highly doubt it." Ash plugged the charger into the wall and set the laptop down on his desk.

Brock sighed. "What is your next plan?"

"I'll think of that if this one fails. Which I hope it doesn't."

"It might. Its not exactly a steady plan," Misty admitted. "Its good. But showing pictures and video's of their past might not do it."

Ash shook his head. "It has to."

Brock, feeling the tension grow between them, said, "Come on, lets get some shut eye, or we'll be dead by the end of the day."

Misty climbed into Ash's bed and Ash climbed into his sleeping bag.

After a few moments, when Brock's snores filled the room, Misty said, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come up here, please?"

Ash's stomach fluttered, but he went up there anyways. Misty was laying down on the pillows, her hair fanned out across them. "What is it?" She patted a space beside her. "Do you want me to-"

She nodded. "I just want to know that your still there, you know? That your not too good to be true."

Ash smiled, resting beside her. "Happy now?"

"No," Misty muttered, throwing the blanket over him. She then placed her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "Now I am." She smiled as Ash's arms came around her, holding her closer.

"I love you."

Misty blushed- a leftover reaction-. "I love you too."

They didn't speak, they just fell into a comfortable silence, before they slowly drifted off to sleep.

What seemed like moments later, Misty woke up. For a second, she wondered why her pillow smelled so good. She lifted her head up and smiled; Ash. His face was blank and peacefull, still off in dreamland. She was contented to sit and watch him until he woke up.

"Mist?" Brock asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Keep your voice down, Ash is still sleeping."

"Sorry, but you might want to wake him up; Mr Ketchum is coming home soon and so is Mrs Ketchum, we have to set up." Delia worked in childcare, working in pre-schools, stuff like that.

Misty grimaced. She didn't want to disturb Ash. But this was the time, the only time. With a sigh, she began to shake him. Ash rolled over, emitting a cute little moan. After a couple of moments, his eyes began to flutter as he woke up.

"What?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Your parents are coming home soon, we need to set up."

That made Ash sit up straighter. "Really?"

"Yeah, Brock must have woken up way before us or something. Come on."

It took a lot of time to get down from the bed, seeing as it was a single and one wrong move would send them tumbling five feet to the floor. But they finally managed to do it, and Ash grabbed the laptop.

It didn't take long for Ash to set everything up down there. He connected the laptop to the t.v. "Brock, I want you to go behind the cupboard, take the laptop with you, when I nod, you press the play button."

"What do you want me to do?"

Ash handed her the remote. "You can switch on the t.v, you'll be up on the stairs with me." He turned back to Brock. "Get behind there with it, just so your ready. Mum and dad normally turn up at the same time."

Brock nodded and wedged his body and the laptop between the gap seperating the cupboard and the wall. Ash and Misty decided to stay out in the open, they already had an excuse for Brock's absence; he went for a walk...

Matt arrived home first, Delia followed minutes later. The sun was down and purple clouds floated outside, visable because of the big window. They talked for a while, before Ash and Misty announced they were going upstairs.

They sat down on the stairs and counted to two hundred. He squeezed Misty's wrist and the t.v turned on, he nodded to Brock and suddenly, the slideshow popped up.

"What the...?" Matt muttered. "Delia, come in here a second."

Delia rushed in and her expression went confused. Together, they sat down on the lounge and watched the show.

They ended up talking animatedly about the memories that came with those pictures, and laughing along to the video's, which we're kind of funny.

Ash thought this was going to work.

Brock shifted, his legs were tired. Without warning, he toppled sideways, in full view of Matt and Delia. They leapt to their feet and rushed towards him.

"Are you ok, Brock?" Delia asked worriedly. "What were you..." she looked at the computer screen and to the t.v." Matt caught on and both felt incredibly stupid for almost falling for it. Matt rose to his feet. "Ash, come down here please."

Ash got to his feet, putting his hands into his pockets. "Hi," he squeaked.

"Ash, we want to talk to you."

**To Be Continued...**

**Ok, so I've been notified that my story resembles someone elses that was written in 2001. I'm not going to divulge into it, but I'm happy that person confronted me about it. I had no idea that I was writing almost parallel to someone else, but you see, almost all of my stuff is different. Only a small amount of things are actually the same. **

**Glad to get that off my chest. **

**Now. I've finally gotten to this point! I've been working desperately to getting this far, I thought I'd be at chapter 1000 before I managed to do it. I didn't go into much detail at the contents of the slideshow, because its 4 in the morning and these fingers are cold, and I still have at least three more chapters of this story to finish and figure out publish dates cause lets face it, I don't want to put it all up in one minute (despite how much I want to). **

**Please Review**

**Keep Reading.**


	12. Figuring Out The Next Move

**Love Fury Passion**

**Chapter 12- Figuring Out The Next Move.**

Brock sensed that staying would be rude, and he quickly put the laptop down and left the room.

Matt and Delia sat on either side of Ash, they were silent for a few moments, trying to figure out the best thing to say in that type of situation.

Delia went first. "That was really nice of you, Ash."

Ash perked. "It was."

"But," Matt put in, "we're not getting back together. Sorry bud, it didn't work."

Ash's heart fell. "Ok." _Well it wasn't for the lack of trying. Plan B here I come. _"I'm sorry for putting you in that position." Being humble normally got him out of talks like this.

"Its alright. Just don't do it again," Delia said, rubbing Ash's back comfortingly.

Matt added, "Because next time there will be consequences." He and Ash laughed together. "Get up to your room, bud. Your friends are waiting for you."

Ash got to his feet and waved to them, before running up the stairs.

Brock was standing next to the door, a worried expression on his face. "Ash, I'm so sorry. My legs were tired, I couldn't keep squatting like that."

"Its ok, Brock. I don't mind. That plan was going to fail anyways. Now its onto plan b."

Misty didn't like the sound of that. "Plan b?"

"Sure, I'm not giving up. I know they love each other, and I want to show them that." He shrugged. "Now, I just have to figure out what the plan is." He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs underneath him. Misty dropped beside him.

"Sometimes, things aren't meant to be tampered with."

"Its a good think I don't want to tamper with it. I want to fix it, not break it further." Ash eyed her warily. "Your not going to help me, are you?"

"No, no. I am. But, maybe your parents just don't want to get back together. Your mum doesn't trust your dad, its hurting her to have him around as it is. Can't you respect that?" Misty was talking a mile a minute.

"I do respect it, but she's being stupid- dad too."

Misty gave up trying to talk him out of this, he was so dead set on it. It wasn't that she didn't want Ash to get tangled in a web of possibilities and get his hopes up, only to have them crash down around him. She'd seen that happen before, and she was determined to never see that again.

Brock was happy to cast in some idea's, but Misty figured he was trying to make up for destroying all hopes for the first plan working. He offered to cook dinner for them, that wasn't good enough, they needed something that actually had a real good chance at working.

Matt entered the room to tell the trio that dinner was ready, putting a brief stopper in their plans. They all left the room, Ash trailing behind everyone else, absorbed in planning. He didn't want to waste a moment.

"What's up?" Matt asked, stopping Ash from entering the kitchen. "Are you upset that your little scheme didn't work? It was very thoughtful Ash, but your mum and I are getting this divorce." Did he sound... upset? "That's just how it has to be."

Ash wanted to reply _who says?_ but he didn't. He just stared up at his sad father.

Matt put a false smile on his face, and drew his son into a one armed hug. Ash wrapped both his arms around Matt, taking in the familiar scent. They stood there for goodness knows how long before Delia called out, "If you want your dinner hot, I suggest you get in here and get it!"

"Come on, buster," Matt sighed and they both walked into the kitchen to the smell of pizza.

There was lively chat at the table, most of which Ash didn't participate in, he didn't want to be sidetracked. He had never been more serious about anything in his whole life, then he was about this. He had to make his work, he wouldn't allow another failure. His dad could be gone before he reached Plan C.

"Ash," Delia said for the third time, this time she got his attention. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Sure mum, thanks."

Matt surveyed him closely. "Are you alright? You've been oddly silent."

"I just don't feel like talking, that's all." He smiled.

Misty shook her head. He glared at her momentarily. "Hey, Ash. What do you say that you and I have a battle tomorrow. I never got a chance because of that Paul dude. I want to battle you."

"Fine, we'll battle," Ash accepted, after a few moments of thinking.

Misty smiled, obviously satisfied with that. "Cool. I get to call the time tomorrow. So be prepared."

"I'm always prepared."

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah, we will."

Matt started laughing. "Woah, settle down kids. Settle down." He scooped up a spoonfull of mint ice cream. "You guys have enough fire to set Kanto alight."

Ash fell back into silence, much to Misty's dismay. His stupid plans were getting on her nerves for some reason.

Once dinner was over, Misty confronted Ash about it in his room. "Why do you need to think of a plan like this? You just go into a zombie silence. I don't like it."

"I need to plan like this, because dad could be leaving soon. And who knows when I'll get another glorious opportunity to have both parents under the one roof." Ash sighed. "I can't believe you don't trust me on this."

"Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust your plans."

Ash got angry. "Well then butt out, you don't have to be apart of it, if you don't want to be. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"I'm just saying-"

"That its worthless to try, because they could never love each other?" He supported. "If your parents were going through this, and you were doing what I am, I would support you the whole way, even if I didn't agree."

Misty bit her lip. "Ok, I'll trust you."

He pressed his lips against her cheek. "Thank you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do your worst, Misty!" Ash shouted, standing where he had a few days ago when he was battling Matt. "Ladies first."

Misty smiled. "Go Staryu!"

"Pikachu, go!" Ash commanded to his best friend.

In the background, Togepi's squeals sounded, she had just returned from Professor Oak, who wanted to borrow her for some testing. She sat on Brock's lap, waving her tiny hands around in the air.

"Hydro cannon!" Misty commanded, thrusting her fist forward.

Staryu leapt off the ground, releasing water from some unknown place on its body.

Pikachu stood still, waiting for Ash's command. "Dodge," he called and Pikachu dodged at the last possible second.

"Keep it up Staryu, don't stop until you hit him!" Misty shouted, determined to beat Ash.

"Pikachu, spin and use thunderbolt!"

A shield of electricity blocked out the water attacks, while trapping Staryu. As the water Pokemon tried to escape, it kept hitting the electricity, and got weaker every time. On command, Pikachu launched a volt tackle. It took the shield two seconds to disappear, and in that time, the volt tackle hit and send Staryu back to the ground, hitting the electric shield walls.

Matt cried out in amazement, he'd never seen anything like that before.

Staryu fainted, it could handle a certain amount of electricty, but not that much.

"Nice going, Ash," Misty shouted over to him, stunned by the attack that she had just witnessed. "Squirtle, come on out!"

"You have a Squirtle?" Ash asked incredulously.

"You haven't been the only one out capturing Pokemon," Misty replied sweetly. "Water Gun!"

Ash growled. "Dodge Pikachu!" he ordered. "Return."

This surprised everyone, Pikachu was still fighting fit, he seemed to have a lot left in him. Pikachu returned obediantly, knowing Ash had some sort of trick up his sleeve to pull out another victory.

"Go Chimchar!"

Matt, sipping on a cola, almost choked on it. Ash just sent a fire type to fight against a water type. He was at a major disadvantage.

"Squirtle, its time for a victory!"

Ash smirked. "Chimchar, flame thrower."

Squirtle dodged that attack easily, on command, it sent a water gun towards Chimchar, who took the attack. Misty was confused as Ash demanded his Pokemon to take every single one of those attacks. She kept ordering the attacks to come, and Chimchar wouldn't give in to them either. Misty was so wrapped up in her desire to win, she didn't notice that Squirtle had serious wear and tear on it.

"Chimchar, secret power!"

The whole world seemed to freeze as Ash said the attack.

"But Ash," Brock shouted. "Chimchar hasn't learned to control that power yet!"

"I know what I'm doing." Ash looked down at the scared Pokemon. "Chimchar, I believe in you. You can do this."

A determined expression replaced the fearful one and it charged up.

Brock, Misty, Matt and Delia were all on edge, knowing the move really well. Misty couldn't think of an attack to counter... because nothing countered that. Chimchar burst into flames and charged at Squirtle, before it released all its power, knocking Squirtle out.

"Chimchar, return!" Ash commanded, holding out the Pokeball. He knew it would be hard for Chimchar to stop, so withdrawing it was all he could do.

"Sneaky!" Misty commented. "Brilliant attack too." She didn't draw a Pokeball. "Togepi go!"

Ash's mouth dropped as the tiny Pokemon ran out into the center of the 'battle area'. "B-Buizel, come on out!"

Buizel jumped into the fighting stance and let loose an aqua jet that was countered by a quick metronome. After a few back and forward attacks that hit, missed, and never made it out, both Pokemon had wear and tear on them.

After a while, Togepi took out the win by using Metronome to throw Buizel hard onto the patio. "Chimchar, go!"

Chimchar was freed of secret power, but it was still panting. It let loose a string of flamethrowers and flame wheels. Four of those seven attacks, the other ones missed. Togepi was weak, really weak. But so was Chimchar. Ash knew he couldn't use secret power again, because it took the strength from his own Pokemon. So he continued to shout fire attacks. Misty was just as worried, Togepi was still young, it was amazing that she could still withstand this much abuse. Finally, with the last flame wheel, Togepi went down.

Ash walked over to Misty and pulled her into a hug. "Nice battling."

"Who am I kidding, you totally had that battle won."

"You didn't make it easy, though. I'm glad." They remained in that hug for a few moments before she bent down and scooped Togepi into her arms. "I guess, seeing as I've been travelling and gaining more and more experience, I've gotten a lot better."

"I guess so." Misty kissed the top of Togepi's head in a motherly kind of way. "You did great, I'm so proud of you."

Ash stared at her. "I'm proud of you."

Matt, Delia and Brock walked up to them. "Awesome battling," Matt commented. "Ash, you have to show me how to use that shield. That was amazing."

Ash blushed. "Its not that hard."

"Are you kidding me? Nobody I know has even heard of that move. You created a move right off the top of your head!" Matt couldn't have been prouder of his son, he truly was a trainer. "It was also smart to take Chimchar out right after using secret power. I take it it hasn't mastered it yet?"

"Nah, I've been trying to help Chimchar to control it, but I guess its something Chimchar has to do for itself. So I help by commanding that attack in battles, just to see if its controlled, but nope." He shrugged. "We'll get there though. And that sheild can be used with fire and water types."

The pair continued to talk battling for a while, and eventually Ash had Pikachu teach Matt's Pokemon how to use the elemental shield. They mastered it in no time at all, Matt was extremely pleased with them.

Misty had her Squirtle and Staryu to learn with the others, Ash and Pikachu were glad to be helping others learn.

"So just shout 'spin and use...' then call out flamethrower, thunderbolt or a water attack. That's all there is to it."

Delia walked out of the house, announcing that she was going grocery shopping, Brock offered to help. She allowed him to come with her.

With them gone, Matt suggested they go for a walk.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash and Misty were recounting their adventures together, telling Matt all about the rare Pokemon they had seen. Then they retold the day they all seperated, then Ash took over completely, telling him about Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"It didn't beat the good old days, though," Ash concluded.

Matt was impressed. "Wow, for a fourteen year old, you've been everywhere."

"Nah, after I've finished visiting, I'm going back up to Sinnoh to finish travelling, then I'm off to the next region."

Misty's heart throbbed painfully. Would she get to go with him? Would he want her to go with him? Or would he want to continue travelling with that girl named Dawn?

Before they knew it, they were back home. It seemed like they had only just left, when in fact, they had done three laps around Pallet and Delia's car was parked out the front again.

When they got inside, they were met by Delia. "I've got an idea. How about tomorrow night, we go eat out at a resturaunt?"

Ping.

A lightbult flashed to life inside Ash's head. "Yeah!" He said excitedly. Misty and Matt nodded in agreement.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Misty whispered in Ash's ear.

"That I do, Misty. That I do."

**To Be Continued...**

**Two more chapters to go. Seems sad doesn't it? I've been writing this story for so long, its going to be hard to part ways with it. Please review. This was kind of like an inbetween chapter, a normal day before Ash starts again. You won't believe what he has in store for his parents. **

**Keep Reading.**


End file.
